


IN HIS ASSISTANCE

by siler30



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Harry, Dom Louis, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Omega Harry, Sub Harry, Top Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, like just a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siler30/pseuds/siler30
Summary: Harry Styles knew that it was wrong. Wrong to let himself fall for his Boss, wrong to fall for his mate, the mate who had rejected him, wrong to let Him in, everything was wrong. Even though it was obvious that he would end up hurt.Louis Tomlinson was arrogant, haughty and demanding. After all he was the Alpha of the pack. Not adding that he was also the CEO of one of the most influential companies. Everyone feared him, looked up to him and worshiped him. Everyone except Harry, the mate he rejected, the pathetic omega. Now Harry is back, defying him against all odds.But they say love can happen anytime.





	1. PROLOGUE

HARRY

I always thought that love was the most powerful thing in the world. I could see the love between my mum and dad, the unshared words passed between them, the knowing glances, the mischievous smiles. After all ,they were mates and mates were supposed to love each other. A shiver ran over me like it always did whenever I thought about my mate. I was hoping my whole being on our love.

~

''Harry , sweetheart wake up!'' My mum's melodic voice echoed across my room. But I was already awake, I could feel my blood rushing all over in anticipation for I was now turning seventeen, which means I will be finding my mate soon. My wolf hummed in agreement. I pulled a jumper on and went downstairs .

''Happy Birthday Harry!'' My family greeted me. Mum ushered me into the dining table, which was filled with goodies and presents. Dad thumped me on my back and declared his wishes. My phone rang and I retrieved it form the coffee table. It was my older sister Gemma and her mate Percy , who was the Alpha of the Blood riders . They had all turned up here, to wish me a happy birthday and luck in finding my mate. I thanked them all and dug into the heavenly pancakes my mum made.

After gobbling down the breakfast , I took out my bag and hurried out towards my old Ford Mustang , from my grandpa had died last year.It y mom walked me out with words of luck and warnings for my mate. 

My dad though made only one mention about it,'' Use protection Harry''. Which just made me blush like a tomato puree. Little did I know that it was all in vain.

~

I greeted my other nerdy friends Taylor and her mate Lucas . Taylor gave me a peck and cheered me on finding my mate. I just laughed at Lucas's bewildered expression as she kissed me. We all made to our classes after that.

\--And that students is how you make your statistics grow'' Mr. Lourd , our Business management teacher concluded the class. We all thanked him and left the suffocating room in relief.

Taylor met up with Lucas and I in front of the cafeteria and inquired me with a lift of eyebrows. I just nodded my head at her in denial. When in the world will I find my mate?

I took a tray and grabbed an apple. And then it hit me. The smell, like freshly mown grass layered with dewdrops, a woodsy smell, musky with just a hint Roasted Almonds, the perfect addiction. My mouth watered at the smell and I could feel my wolf stir at the smell. 

''What is the smell?'' I asked Lucas. 

He shrugged,''Maybe the apple ?''he offered.

I shook my head and sniffed again , the smell was gone. Weird.

The rest of the school went by in a blur and before I know its over. I waved at Taylor and Lucas after inviting them over at my place and went over to my car.

I decided to go the local store to buy the ingredients to bake a rich dark chocolate sponge cake, one of my favorites, for my birthday. I mean, I love to bake, it bought me a sense of calmness.

I parked my car over at the dark parking lot, ignoring the rugged bikers at its end, they always seemed to linger here. But no one dare question them because they were the powerful kids, I mean who would want to go against the Alpha? And the Tomlinsons were the definitions of the proper Alpha Family.

I climbed out of the car and instantly staggered because the scent I smelled before was so much powerful here. My wolf was practically scaling at my skin to come out and we both knew now that it must be our mate.I hurriedly turned over at them, but no one seemed to have the smell. 

I sighed again, she must have gone away.

~

It was dark and raining when I had completed my shopping so I hurried to the parking lot, when suddenly I was slammed towards the car.

Two hands pinned me on the car and roughly lifted my face to face them. Sparks ran through out my body making me weak in the knees and goosebumps erupted on the place of contact making my whole being unable to focus on anything but the person. The rain was making it hard to see anything.

I squinted my eyes to get a better view and then our eyes met.

My mate had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, sea-blue, Oh so blue, with specks of golden, I could stare at it all day with not a care in the world. His face looked sculpted , like a Greek god , everything was so defined. His piercing jaw lines could cut the finest of Diamonds.

In that infinite moment I didn't care that my mate was a boy, because he was perfect. I was so happy I wanted to laugh at everybody else on the world, because I had got the best. 

I gasped when I recognized him, It was Louis Tomlinson, The next in line for Alpha. My wolf beamed in pride.

Not knowing what to say I stayed with the universal greeting,'' Hi !''

But he was at the same time saying ,''I Alpha Louis William Tomlinson, reject my future mate ,a pathetic Omega, and my future Luna of my pack ,Harry Edward Styles''. This has to be a joke. I felt the ground tremble beneath me.

I gasped, ''Oops'', he smirked and left me. Not turning back once.

My wolf howled in pain at the loss of its mate. I could every nerve in my body losing its connection , a pain started from my heart and spread like venom through me. I couldn't breathe, my legs staggered and I fell down. I couldn't decipher anything , the burning seemed as if it could rip my skin, the pain was splitting me apart.I cursed my luck and bit my lips to not scream from the pain.Tears were filling fast clouding my vision.

I almost felt grateful when the blackness absorbed me.

~

I opened my eyes to the blinding white lights. I could hear faint sobs near me. I ignored the throb in my head and turned it to face the sound. My mum and my sister were slowly crying near me . When our eyes met they hurried towards me and sobbed further, my dad was slowly pacing the room and at my sight he too rushed towards me. I felt my hand being squeezed and turned towards the right to see Taylor and Lucas , their bloodshot eyes betraying their worry.

''Water'' I groaned out, I was parched. Everything hurt. 

After I recovered mum asked me no questions. 

''Do you know?''I asked. She nodded.

Taylor burst out,'' Who is she?"

''Its a He.''

''He?'' I felt sick all of a sudden.

''Please leave it Tay, I don't wanna talk about it.'' I tried to be dismissive, but it came out as a moan.

Lucas gave an understanding nod and soothed Taylor.

''How long have I been here?'' I asked him.

'' Three days.''He said. They all turned away.

''I didn't shift?" I almost screamed.

''The rejection must have bought some sought of inability so you and your wolf just shut down.''My father answered me, I could feel the sorrow in his voice.

''Will I be able to shift now?''I wanted to know.

My father only nodded.

But I caught on the unsaid words, shifting without your mate in your side is easily the most painful thing that can happen to you.

A paralyzing pain went through me and I flinched.

Gemma was near me in an instant, she gave me a dull looking liquid and pushed me to gobble it. I could feel the throbbing in my head lessen.

Are you alright? I asked my wolf.

Of course not. I don't think we can ever be alright. He moaned out.

I felt my anger build up, my blood boiled. I wanted to scream at him, shout at him, hurt him, do anything to him that would make him feel for what he has done to us.

We both flinched as we knew hurting him would hurt us more. I growled in frustration.

Losing a mate had bought the worst in people, it normally lead to a slow and painful death, madness. I didn't want either of that. I wanted to live with my wolf, I at least deserved that.

A prickling sensation started on my skin. My dad was instantly on my side as though eh sensed that.

''You are shifting Harry.'' he said.

I was hurriedly bought to the free space near the pack hospital.

The prickling turned towards hurting and soon I was screaming.

Lucas took Taylor aside. My mom sobbed in front of me uncontrolled and murmured soothing words in vain. A large black wolf and a smaller white wolf came near me. I recognized it as Percy and Gemma, normally the Alpha wolfs were black and the Luna wolfs were white. 

My dad stood in between me and my mom not knowing what to do. The insane hurting turned into too much pain, the tears started to form in my eyes. I could feel the bones breaking in my body , the fur growing out, the skin tearing and molding. It was all like hell. In what seemed like an eternity, which was actually a few seconds, the process was over. I was now in my wolf form. I couldn't break the howl that erupted from my chest, both from the pain and relief. 

A collective gasp went through the crowd. Taylor rushed past in with Lucas.

''Harry your a white wolf'' My mum breathed out in amazement.

''An Alpha rejected you?'' Lucas growled.

A voice suddenly in my head asked me'' Are you alright H?'' Oh so this was the mind link.

I nodded my huge head. I glanced at my paw and flinched as the pain inflicted me.I was a white wolf , I marveled and then laughed at myself at its irony. My mate had rejected me.

Can I shift back? I asked Gemma though the link. She said I could and that it wouldn't hurt as much as the first time.

My dad bought me my dress and I shifted back, I could feel myself falling in its pattern.

My mum had wrapped her hand around me in an instant.

''I am so proud of you darling. '' She declared.

I didn't give her a reply. Couldn't make myself look at her face. But I knew what I wanted.

So I told them ,my family, my friends, the only people who cared about me,the words scratching at my throat,

'' I have to leave this place.''


	2. CHAPTER 2

*HARRY*, 4 years later.

I shuffled nervously as I adjusted the files I was carrying. I crossed my fingers in the hope that I would get selected in the interview.The huge building with its endless, pristine halls did nothing to calm my raging nerve It was my first interview so not getting this job would totally crush me, I was sure of that. I flinched as I thought about him, but covered it up with a smile as I saw somebody walking towards me. 

''Hello. Are you here for the interview?'' It was a petite blonde, her over cheerful persona made me understand that she must be the receptionist.

I nodded my head . She ushered me into a long waiting hall. Turns out I wasn't the only for the interview.I was actually one in a what seemed like a thousand aspirants for the job. Dread washed over me. How in the world was I supposed to get a job now? I wondered. I made my way amidst the scantily clad, fake tanned bodies of the females, their flirting counterparts and the too-grumpy-to-talk looking men and sat in one of the chairs in the corner. The blonde came again and rushed past me handing over a long bunch of white papers and disappeared.

'' Welcome Every one. I am Miranda Sal, your interviewer today. Please fill in the application and then you will have a written test . The selected entries will then be proceeded towards the Personal interview with our executive officers. After lunch, the potential candidates will be enlisted. There will be a final hearing, in which the CEO himself will select his Personal assistant.I presume I am clear.'' An old forlorn looking lady, whose voice was quite the contrary boomed at us. All at once silence prevailed followed by the swish of the pen in the sheets.

~

''Hey Nialler, guess what?'' I asked my best friend over my phone.

"Has Jennifer Lawrence fallen down again?'' He asked me back.

''No duh! I have been selected for the final round of the interview!'' I squealed.

''Whoa , THAT'S DAMN GREAT H !'' he screamed at the top of his voice.

''Um-hmm, I am coming over to the bakery now.''

''Waiting'' He answered.

I closed the call and sighed at myself. I was really happy with myself. This job meant I could at last have a life, live in peace and maybe find love again.

My wolf groaned at me.

Do you not remember our luck with love? He asked me. I had no answer to that.

~

The door chimed as I entered the Bakery. Mrs. Green, the owner was like a grandma to us. Niall is the main chef here. Trust me when I say , that guy can cook. I can make a few cakes and bake some cookies, But Niall lives for food.

'' Congrats Harry. Here I have packed your favorite cookies, eat them soon .'' Mrs.Green warned me as I entered the kitchen. I thanked her and thumped Niall on the back.

Niall chuckled and congratulated me again on my job.

I admired Niall as he took a fresh batch of mint chocolate cookies and started dusting them.The familiar aroma of fresh and crispy cookies bought back old memories and my heart clenched.

Mom and dad even though they were a lot apprehensive over me moving out, they helped me a lot. The Alpha was appalled when we told him that I was moving out, but we assured him that I was only moving out so that I could study. Gemma wanted me to come with her. But I needed a break. So I moved into the city, did my degrees in Business Management, graduated and here I was. 

Niall was my room mate from university. He was a Human.He had started learning Business Management so that he could start his own restaurant. We were roommates, he was with me in every phase of my life after that. I revealed to him that I was a werewolf after I went to heat and he walked in on me burning with fever. 

It was very painful the first few months, I knew it would have been much better if I had accepted his rejection but I couldn't put him through the pain I went through. It became a bit manageable afterwards. But the Heat was the worst thing. Every No Moon day the submissive wolves go into heat. The unbearable pain would scrap at my skin and throb my head. I even contemplated suicide but Niall helped me through it. He was absolutely furious when he learnt about him. Niall loathed him now.

After uni, I and Niall moved out into a small but cozy apartment in the same city.

But I don't think I can ever hate him though!

~

I woke up the very early the next day. I didn't want to risk the chance of losing a job because of my laziness.

I wore a white formal half sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans. I combed my curls, they had grew out and were caressing my cheeks now. I woke Niall up and prompted him to get ready for work. He wished me luck and threatened me to get the job. Typical Niall, you can never not love him.

I grabbed an Apple on the way and rushed to get my Mustang out.

I called my mom on the way and explained her about my last interview.

She assured me that I would get the job and that I didn't have any thing to worry about.

I reached the building and parked my car in the two stored parking lot amidst other rich looking cars. 

I couldn't help but let out a shaky breathe, I was nervous as hell. A thousand things could go wrong.I didn't want to live of my parents anymore. I wanted to earn my own money.

My wolf seemed on the edge today , he was pacing around in my head. Normally it was a bad sign and also it was causing me to have a splitting headache.

What is it?

Nothing,he declared and shut me off.

I sighed and went inside the building. The blonde greeted me and told me to go the the seventeenth floor conference hall. I thanked her and took the lift there.

Miranda Sal was sitting there along with two other official looking gentlemen . I wished them and went to the corner where the other two job aspirants were waiting. They glared at me. I glared back at them and took my seat in a row backside. The girls huffed and turned away. One was a very pretty red head, her cleavage obvious through the two buttons undone in her shirt.

The second one seemed older than me, had a dyed beach blonde hair with curls. She was caked up and her pencil skirt was much too tight to hold her butt.

A sunken feeling spread through me. How in the world can I get the job with these two as my competitors? They must also be talented for they have come past all the test interviews.

I sent in a silent prayer to the moon goddess.

I could feel my wolf scanning around the room , but we couldn't find any other werewolf scents. This was good. I really really hope I get this job.

Miranda stood up and clapped her hands for attention.

''Welcome Everyone . The CEO is on the way. He will interview each of you separately before deciding his Personal Assistant. Here on my right is Mr.Cartwright , who is the Head of the Human Resources and on my left is Mr. Briston who is the Head Manager. I wish you luck.'' She stopped at that.

An uninterrupted silence fell after that. We could feel the clock ticking and every passing minute felt like a century. Suddenly my wolf started howling inside me. My skin started prickling and a shiver ran through me. What the hell was happening? 

The scent hit me first. It was like a drug to me, I would know the scent amidst a thousand sweaty bodies. The scent which gave me nightmares, it was nearing me. 

I felt like hallucinating, this couldn't be real. I was nearly gasping for breath.

No! This shouldn't happen.

The rhythmic sound of footsteps vibrated the room. Miranda rose from her seat and proclaimed what I already know.

''Mr. Tomlinson is here.''Her voice rang clear and loud.

He came in then, his strides confident and powerful, like he owned the world, like he owned the people, like he owned me.

He was so hot, I started sweating.My wolf screamed, I didn't know if they were directed at me or him. I couldn't concentrate at anything else. It was hallucinating.

His eyes were searching, and they landed on me.

It was like the endless ocean, his haunting eyes sang my own lullaby. I gulped it all in a trance. 

His eyes widened, his face started looking confused.

I was vaguely aware of Miranda introducing us. 

His face then sent out in an arrogant smirk and that led me out of my trance.

I snapped back into reality and cursed the fates.

Fuck him, Fuck this job.Anger spread into me, like molten lava. It ignited me everywhere.

I didn't wait for my turn, why in the world should I wait for that?  
I fucking deserved better after going through all of this.

''I don't want this job.'' I declared and went out of the room , ignoring the muffled protests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is nice...  
> As usual Your thoughts are my addiction..  
> @siler30


	3. CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have posted a new story, a ziam, hope you like that....  
> @siler30

HARRY

I ignored the buzz on my phone and huffed in annoyance. After my dramatic exit from my interview yesterday , everything seemed to go wrong. I couldn't even make a proper pancake without burning it right. Seeing him after all these years made me a nervous mess. I had cried non stop after I had reached home , uncontrollable pain ripped me apart, all my sufferings made Niall an angry fireball. I told him everything. But his reply was quite the unexpected. He wanted me to go work for him!

How could he say that? 

In his defence, he wanted me to get over Louis, but something like that was impossible, he was my soul mate, even thinking about someone else made me flinch from pain.

I sighed as a wave of remorse flood through me.

My phone buzzed again.

What was wrong with these people?

Since the minute I had rejected the offer for the job,they have been calling me to take it back up.

Irritated, I decided to attend the call just one last time to tell them to shut up.

After two more calls, each from different numbers, I tookthe phone.

''Hello - "

" Oh my god he just picked up the phone" someone declared.

I could hear a lot of shuffling and then the clear voice of Miranda echoed.

'' Mr. Styles we regret if there were any discomforts with the job, but the CEO seems obstinate that you get the job. And the board committee feels the same. You are much accomplished and talented for the job. " She droned on about the pros of the position.

But my mind had stopped at the fact that the CEO wanted me to have the job.

What the hell?

My wolf seemed confused too. He had received some very mixed responses from our mate.

I felt a bit apprehensive over the offer. There was something weird going on. Why should he offer me the job?

" Personally, I feel that the job could do anyone a good. It has the best pay, the best reputation, the best facilities , up to date electronics and you get a lot of free days too. Seeing your position the job offers you a lot. It would do you good."

Seriously?

How about worker welfare or work space conduct or some morality?

The CEO seems to have none.

A pang went over me as I realized that I had thought something ill about my own mate.

Something seemingly impossible.  
That was how much he had hurt me.

Flame spread over me like burning coal. I needed to get this job, I decided . Niall was right. If anything , I deserved respect and seeing that he has done nothing but to almost kill me, he needs to know my pain. Memories flood through me and I could feel the beginning of a panic attack.

Hurriedly I drowned a glass of water and took a deep breath.

" And of course considering the work hours , it is only from 9am to 6.30 pm , and we get three days off every month! And-"

I just had to interrupt her.

" I'll take the job Mrs. Sal.""

" What? Oh that is great. Oh thank the heavens. Can you come over now?"

" Um, maybe tomorrow?"

"OK .'' She hung up.

I drowned another glass of cold water.

My mind wandering over the unspeakable..

~

I hurried my pace to keep up with Miranda .She left me in front of his cabin for the personal selection. I felt a bit confident as I pushed open the door. After a whole day of tedious prep talk, I felt a whole lot better. Thanks to Niall.

But my wolf was still at the edge. He was prancing around my head. I knew how he felt,it was how I was feeling too, so I wasn't much help to him either.

The scent hit me first and I staggered a bit . I blushed as I took in his ever perfect appearance.

It was just ironical that this was our first time alone. Well you know not counting the...Lets just not go there.

I could feel his heated stare but when I looked up I couldn't see his eyes. His head was bent as he went through my files.

"Styles is it?" He wanted to know. He sure has the famous Tomlinson nerve.  
"Yes sir.''I answered him meekly.

He frowned a bit. And I knew it was the stupid thing called fate which made him look too damn irresistible. 

I bit my lips as he surveyed my profile. And atlast he looked up.

"So you rejected the job first? ", the mate of mine wanted to know.

"I didn't really like what it offered sir. "I answered him truthfully.

He looked really angry now, his nose flaring but then suddenly he seemed to calm down.

He smirked at me , sending delicious shivers across my body.

"Well it is a good thing we are on good terms now . Mrs . Sal will now give you the tour and brief you upon the duties. We'll be meeting exactly in an hour." He sent me out after that.

I didn't complain much. Afterall his scent was driving me crazy.

Mrs Sal guided me throughout the seven stored building. The first few floors were for internal processing, the fifth floor was for official usages and the sixth floor was the recreational area for the workers, it was well equipped with a cafeteria. The seventh floor was only for the usage of Mr. Louis Tomlinson  
(cough.Yeah .Cough) and his assitant.

At precisely one hour we were back at the devil's door. It was on tge top most floor and only two office rooms were there. There was also a joint cubicle in front of both the offices which holded a small kitchenette and some comfort chairs which seemed like a lounge.

I paused a bit twitching nervously as Mrs.Sal left me. I was about to knock when the door opened and louis stood there with this crossed in front of him. Making his muscles pop out. Involuntarily I licked my lips , he snirked at me and I am almost sure that his eyes darkened for a second but before I could decipher anything he masked it.

He nodded at me and let me in. I slammed the door , the sound ws too loud .

"I hope Mrs. Sal has taught you everything" ,His voice echoed.

''She did. ''

''Then I hope you will be ready for the 2pm meetinh with the managing board."He demanded.

I nodded calmly at him. He frowned at how composed I was and I felt a bit smug at the thought of getting under his skin.

My wolf scowled. He was having an internal battle between himself and the love for our mate. And I wasn't particularly making things easy for him.

"So shall I take leave?" I enquired.

"Do you even know how this place works?"

"You have a meeting with the raw materials supplier in ten minutes. And then dinner with a Mr. Malik and then the managing board review at three." I answered.

He seemed taken aback for a monent but then signalled me with a kind-of rude hand wave that I could go.

I rushed out of the room and out of the overwhelming smell to my cabin which was just next door.

I entered my bare cabin . It was very airy and had a great view woth tall windows. A dark rosewood table stood in the middle with a brand new sleek black laptop, a processer and a printer. It had a huge comfy looking recliner at a corner near a huge shelf with a locker for storage.

I turned to my right and almost collapsed at the sight in front of me. For diving the CEO's office and mine was just plain see through glass! What the hell? Will he be able to watch me the whole time I work here? But then I noticed that were some pushed up window blinders. I searched for the switch to close it . But I could find none.

Angered at this dumb arrangement , I turned towards louis, who seemed to have taken a great interest in my reactions, for some kind of an explanation . But he just smirked and pressed a switch below his table, letting the curtains fall down and close shut.

~

It has been an eventful day , putting it mildly.

The board mangaers were raelly kind and accepted my position. Louis it seemed never attends those meetings and that his assistant fills them on to him. 

So I had to take another drenched walk to his office. Face his all mighty self and report tge incident .

And trust me its all very hard if he looks hot as hell with that tight fitting Armani and my wolf screaming in frustration at me.

He almost made me rip his throat of when he told me just before dismissing me,

"You know , I value this company a lot and if you are planning something, then trust me you'll regret every single minute of your life. " His blazing eyes looked inside mine bearing no trust. 

For which I had answered with much truth , biting my tongue and consisting a growl, that I had really no plans and gently reminding him that I had quit the job before. With the same hatred his bloody blue eyes held.

He just grunted. Making me want to dip him red hot sauce mixed with tar and gravel with just a tinge of molten lava.

I took a deep breath and tried not to relive the day again.But that was almost impossible because I was feeling so many raw emotions. I smiled at Chloe , the receptionist , who bowed at me in a new found respect and hurriedly climbed out of my new office.

Unaware of the dark pair of eyes burning holes in my back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today...  
> Just for you pretty faces..  
> @siler30


	4. CHAPTER 3

LOUIS

I sucked in a breath as he left. Good god! His smell was too intoxicating. I drowned a bottle of cold water.His presence seemed to tire me. My wolf growled in agreement. After all we were alpha wolves and nothing was supposed to make us like this.

It was a real surprise to see him suddenly there. After my rejection, I couldn't help but flinch at that memory, stupid mate bond, I was really glad that he wasn't there.

But yesterday....

I thought that the pathetic omega, had come yesterday to beg for forgiveness and ask me to take him back.

But surprise , surprise ! He had come for the interview! And then he goes and rejects the job.

I had to accept that I had been taken aback by his attitude.

My wolf felt threatened by his manner. It was as though he was disobeying the command of me, his alpha. It snapped something inside me and I knew that he had to have this job. That little curse should know that no one defies me and gets away with it. 

I felt so angry that I barked at my managers to get him on board .

Looking at his haughty self today, the way he answered me back, the way he looked at me, It all made me want to savage him, Oh that is not what I meant. It made me want to strangle him.

Oh Fuck what the hell is wrong with me ? I did not just think that.

Ughhhhh

My wolf growled at me. It felt my sudden lose of control.

Anger triggered my conscious, rippling and staining everything it touched until all I could see was only red.

Who the hell did he think he was? His presence seemed to weaken me. How could he have such a hold over me, as though he could destroy me, as though he could hypnotize me.

He had changed. He was much more rough. I couldn't sense any common scent from him. So he couldn't belong to any pack. That means he had gone rouge!

I didn't know he had that in him. But the disgrace that comes with it! No one would be foolish enough to accept him as a mate now. I couldn't help but feel smug at that thought. Accepting a rouge mate unless you were one would mean a permanent exile from the pack. And choosing between your mate and your pack is like splitting your soul.

I would be lying though, if I tell that I wasn't looking forward to working with him.

~

HARRY

I groaned again as my alarm buzzed. My sides ached like hell. My vision was a bit blurred and I was trying to adjust it to the blinding morning light.

Niall moaned out behind me. He was vomiting in the bathroom.

Well this is what you get for drinking 7 Vodka Shots at one go.

I ignored him and pulled out a clean pair of dark skinny jeans and a warm beige colored jumper. I pushed in on my boots and headed to the kitchen.

I glanced at my reflection at the shabby black marbled counter top and shrugged. I look okay.

It was still too early to go to work. But I wanted to go through the work proceedings , so I might as well be early.

I grabbed an apple and a banana and headed out towards my car.

~

The office looked like a white marble temple for the Greek gods. It was neat and tidy , with a few motivational quotes and work achievement posters, white walls , with sleek mahogany desks , white walls with pastel blinders. Everything was very professional. I couldn't help but feel proud of his efficiency.

You have no right to. My wolf not so kindly reminded me.

You are right.

I hated him for making us feel like this. I needed to move on , find someone better.

My wolf whimpered but didn't tell anything. He knew I was right.

I took a deep breath and went over to my cabin. 

It was alarmingly clean. Too bare for me. I placed the photo I bought of Niall and me ,in the under sea world amidst a hundred different golden fishes, and the photo of my family taken when I visited the birth of my niece. He was soo perfect. Just what Gemma and Percy needed.

A warm feeling spread over me as I thought of the baby. It was a weird kind of aching pain, I could never have a baby.

The intercom suddenly blasted as one off the receptionist announced his arrival. I rolled my eyes at this trumpet. I went over to receive him. As usual, everyone hurdled around him, paparazzi and workers alike, in dire need of his attention. I almost scoffed at how pathetic they behaved.

He rushed in and brushed aside a lock of his hair back. His eyes met mine, and I cursed the world for making him so perfect. Poor thing his character was no where near that.

He frowned as though he knew what I was thinking and that made goosebumps erupt on my skin.

Ignoring them, he hurried past me and headed towards the elevator , no signal for me whatsoever. That arrogant idiot. A stab of pain shot through me, it was wrong to curse your mate, but hey! he was so testing my patience.

I kept his heal and climbed inside the elevator. Which was a mistake.

The instant the door closed, we both realised our proximity. I moved a step aside and felt my back hit the wall. He groaned in annoyance, a deep rumbling sound from the bottom of his throat.

It would have been such a turn on, but I knew better. The smell was becoming too unbearable now. I shuddered as it engulfed me.

I shouldn't feel anything, but I did feel a lingering comfort.

The elevator pinged as it reached our floor.

He was out in a flash and almost knocked down the door as he went inside his room.

I shrugged at his annoying behaviour and went in to my office.

~

It was mid day and lunch hour was just over. I couldn't head down to meet the other workers as I was caught up with work, but I did make myself a sandwich and mocha-latte from the kitchenette.

I munched on the sandwich as my door barged open.

A muffled scream escaped my mouth at the sudden sound making the person at the door smirked at me. 

Can this guy get any better?

''I cant come to the noon council meeting. So take care'' He declared.

I didn't really bother about his presence but a feeling of eeriness spread inside me. Why couldn't he come? Was he held up with some work? His schedule was free though! 

Will I be able to handle the managers? Will they respect me? Or will they not even respond to me?

A million questions and doubts flashed through me.

I looked at him and just nodded in acceptance. He just grunted and shifted his eyes from my gaze.

Suddenly his whole demeanour shifted. His eyes darkened and his breathing became ragged. His face was becoming darker by the minute and his lips chapped as though they were very rough. I frowned at him and opened my mouth to ask him what the matter was.

"Mr. Tomlinson may I-"

He just let out a low sound, something between a moan and a growl,it was an animalistic sound. I instantly stiffened. I knew it was dangerous to be near him right now.

I had read about theis somewhere. Angering alphas would lead them to growl and then certain death.

I backed away from him.

He took a step towards me. His eyes calculating and his stance ready to attack.

His phone suddenly rang , Snapping us both out of our revera.

In a flash he was out of the room and I was once again all alone.

Left wondering what in the world had just happened.

~

I smiled as everyone gave me one last congratulatory bow and left.

Well everybody did except this guy.

You see the noon council meeting had just ended. I had to dicuss the monthly expenditures and see if they get tallied with the revenue we made. I had to make sure everyone understood the next month work plan.

It was really astonishing bit the managers treated me with reverence. And I felt very grateful for that.

They were all really old people , with a few middle aged men. Only one guy seemed young and boy was he cute.

Jake Batter, legal advisor for the production, design and work execution committee. 24 years of age and oozing with an alarming rate of unprecedented sex appeal. Blue eyes, blond hair , he was the whole deal.

And here he was standing in front of me.

" You did well." He mused.

" Oh ! I didn't think you were listening to the meeting"

" I never miss the interesting part!" He chuckled.

I felt something light talking with him. And it was a very nice feeling.

I merely hummed in response.

He smiled, a winning smile and left the room.

" See you next time."

I waved at him. And proceeded to make the report of the meeting.

Though my hands were busy typing away furiously, my mind was still. Not in a state of tranquility. But it was like the calm before the storm.

I was wondering , my wolf twitching nervously, that if it was really the time to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your thoughts are absolutely lovely.. Just like you...  
> @siler30


	5. CHAPTER 4

I hummed as I moved around my office , getting ready for the council meeting. Louis had avoided me the entire day. I think he is just insane though. I mean I was his personal assistant for heaven's sake.

I rolled my eyes at his behavior. And wanted to scold him for ignoring me. Wait , what am I thinking again? Ughh

I re arranged the files ad placed the water bottles on front of the designated seats. I took on my recorder and notepad and sat on my seat . My phone buzzed demanding my attention. I smiled at the text. It was Niall. 

You!!!! How dare you!!!! I am so gonna kill you when you come home , you bastard!!

I chuckled at that message. He sure was angry. 

This morning I couldn't find any thing to eat.Which was when I remembered that I forgot to go to the grocery. That was the reason he now seemed to want to start world war 3.

"What is so funny? " A voice asked me.

I smiled as I saw Jake leaning over the table. 

'' Nothing. You are early Jake.'' I asked him,

''Well I like to be prepared before the meetings.So I always come early.''He said matter-of-factly.

I watched him as he sat at his seat and opened his laptop, his muscles flexing in the process. Boy was he hot. I grinned at him lazily and we both set to work as others filed in.

~

''Thank you everyone. I hope we execute this and perceive the results as planned.''Louis' low commanding voice echoed through the hall.

Goosebumps erupted on my skin as he turned towards everyone, as they all nodded frantically as though in a trance. I felt suddenly very proud, like I had to show off. Am I really feeling proud to see Louis bossing over them? This is sick.

Louis sat down and clasped his hands signalling that they could leave , and they all stormed out in a few seconds. All but one.

Jake grabbed his laptop and turned towards me, an almost nervous kind of smile on his face. ''Hey , I was wondering, you know, if you would like to , um grab a cuppa from the cafe , n-now?'', he stammered out. Wait what?

Jake was asking me out. What the hell? And he seems flustered and nervous. I did not pin him to be that kind of guy. Still he was asking me out!

I instantly started feeling guilty. As though I had wronged someone. Louis .

Oh this is infuriating. Why in the world am I feeling guilty?Like I had to apologise to Louis. 

This is insane!

''Oh! Jake, I uh, I don't drink coffee. '' I said trying to break it off smoothly. I really did not want to hurt him.

Louis stood up suddenly and rushed out of the room. 

Jake stood there dumbfolded and then mumbled an 'its okay' and hurried out past him. I felt sad hearing the dejected sound of his voice. But Louis's abruptness affected me much more. What was his problem now?

~

I went in with my reports of the meeting to Louis's cabin. 

He was sitting in the sofa at the corner. His back was facong me. Damn was the view good .

"Mr. Louis-" I called out to him.

He turned to face me in break neck speed and in one swift motion was looming over me. 

I gasped at what I saw. His eyes were a glowing yellow, a mixture of the scorching sun with tints of caramel, this wasn't Louis. It was his wolf.

He shook as he stood in front me. His hot breath fanning my face. 

"Good." He declared suddenly. Pride evident in his gruff throaty voice. 

I shivered at the most obvious praise from him. I wanted to hear that sound coming from him forever and a bit more.

What did I just tell? I snapped out of my revera . I felt so angry at myself for feeling this. 

I pushed him off of me. And he snapped out of it too.

He snatched the file out of my hands and moved away from me in swift motions and sat on his chair.

"Why did this take so long? "He enquired. 

"It's only been five minuted. " I answered him.

Seriously, what was wrong with this guy?

"Well, if you had concentrated on this rather than my worker you could have finished it earlier. " he seethed out.

"Excuse me! How dare you? You sure as hell know that he was the one who asked me out. Of which I declined!" I retorted. He was really getting on my nerves now.

"Listen, I don't want you spoiling the spirit of my officers-" he started.

"Oh! Is that it? Then fine, I will go out with him" I said to him, just wanting him to shut up. 

The bell rang just then indicating the end of my working hour. 

And I stormed out of the room not waiting to see his reaction

~

I could feel my voice raising and raising until I almost screamed it all out to Niall. He listened patiently and then frowned.

"He really is a douche isn't he?" He asked me.

I just nodded at him for I was too angry to speak anything.

Niall dazed out for a minute and then looked at me with a determined expression. 

"Maybe you should."

"Should what?"

"Date Jake. " he declared pompously.

I just stared at him like he was insane. Which obviously he was.

"No Harry, I really think it is time to move on. And Jake seems to be perfect for you. Don't interrupt. You deserve this and you know it." He explained.

I glanced at him thinking over what he said. I guess he was right. I knew it was time to move on. Saying it was easy. But could I really do that.

But then I remembered Louis's bipolar behaviour. 

God knows I've gotten enough of it.

And Jake is kinda hot? My wolf whimpered. I took a deep breath. I was putting him at sake too. Louis's wolf is his mate too.

I hated Louis right now for turning my wolf against me.

A week before my wolf wouldn't have objected me. Now he was too much apprehensive. 

I firmly decided.

"Guess I am getting a boy friend now then." I croaked out

Trying my best to ignore the deep hollow pit forming in my stomach.

~

LOUIS

I cursed myself for what had happened. 

What was wrong with me?

I decided to ignore him because , well he really wasn't worth it.

But why did I feel the need to strangle Jake for asking him out?

When Jake stammered out his question, I had went rigid. It was like my immune system had shut down.

I could only feel slightly better after Harry had rejected him. But the need to rip his throat of still lingered. It was too much that I had to get out of that place. That bloody pathetic human!

Damn the mate bond for making me feel like shit .

The feeling of ecstasy that spread over me was inexpiable as I heard Harry walk towards my cabin. 

I could feel Harry entering the room and the next thing I know my wolf had taken over me.

He almost slammed onto Harry and declared his happiness in Harry's rejection . He was so proud of his mate. Stupid wolf feeling for his mate. 

I could only get back when Harry whose eyes had glazed with a foreign emotion , a one of love which sent my wolf into overdrive. I felt warm hands suddenly push me back and I snapped back into reality. 

The minute I got back control, I moved as far away from him as possible and, to hold onto something, anything except him,I snatched the file in his hand.

Anger and jealousy spread through me again and it was making me burn.

So then I had to do that. I had to go and shout at him. Which was absolutely unnecessary. Of which I regretted every bit of. My wolf was screaming at me and giving me a big head ache. 

Wait why should I regret ?

He can go date whomever he wants. I don't care.

I growled at my wolf to shut the fuck up.

I slammed shut my laptop and it shook from the tremor.

I determined myself to not let him get to me. I was the fucking Alpha, for heavens' sake and he was just the pathetic omega. No one could get to me.

Hell yeah , I did not care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With you all I am getting is wild thoughts...  
> @siler30


	6. CHAPTER 5

The crisp morning air of September is something I love. It is neither too cold nor too sunny. It is mild and controlled. Just like the way I want my life to be.   
But we don't always get what we want .

It was the weekend and me and Niall had decided to go out somewhere. He was bugging me to take him out to meet my sister again. So I decided that it was a Gemma day. 

It is real rare occasion when I meet my family. So I called my mom, who was so exited , my phone started shaking, and told her to meet up in the small diner at the territory of Gemma's pack.

 

I called Gemma, who after a long lecture of my carelessness in answering her phone calls , finally heard my proposal and for once appreciated me for one of my prompts. We decided to meet up in an hour.

Niall startled me my suddenly by bouncing of into his room and back again and ran over again. That boy must have a hella lot of sugar in his system and still he wants some to work with them.

Whatever. I shrugged as I went to change my clothes.

~

I pulled up at the diner after an hour to see black rovers already there.

I took a deep breath, meetings with my family usually took a lot of energy.

''Uncle Harry , Uncle Harry , come here, come here.'' The voice of my nephew greeted me.

I lifted him up and spun him around in the air in greeting. My family surrounded me and Niall in an instant and started exclaiming loudly .

After an hour, I had at last bought my over worried family in control. My mom started with the embarrassing childhood memories session and me and Gemma groaned loudly.

I was pretending to be annoyed at my family, bu secretly I was really happy than I was in a very long time. Niall and I shared a look. He knew this was cheering me up. A dose of family is what everybody needs.

The Diner was a local hang out spot. It was a cozy place and apart from the Diner there was a small bar, a Karaoke Stage and a Game place. I really loved the place. It was pretty popular among the families to come here, gossip and rest. Just a place to bond.

We all danced and sang till Gemma almost fell from spinning. Then we decided to bowl a bit.

~

After all that we were really tired . So we decided to eat, which was actually what we had come for. My whole family ignored his topic, of which I was really grateful.

We were laughing hard , when suddenly they all sobered up. My parents abruptly stood up.

What was happening? Niall frowned at me.

They were all facing someone behind me and were hanging their heads down.

Oh no, My wolf groaned.

I turned hurriedly and regretted the decision immediately.

There standing as though he owned the world was Louis Tomlinson.

He was looking at us I knew that, but his eyes only held mine. As though he was trying to gulp all of me. And I must have looked the same, for his face broke into the familiar annoying smirk.I morphed it into a grimace.

He walked over to us , with a small group , I guess they were the pack warriors. I felt a hand squeeze me. I looked up to see Gemma looking at me , worry darkening her pretty face. I gave her a reassuring half smile, which only made her bit her lip a bit more hard.

''Alpha Stone. I presume it has been long since we met.'' The devil declared.

My brother-in-law gave him a fake smile,'' Yes Alpha Tomlinson. Its an honour .''

My parents gave tight lipped nods and bowed down again. After all, even though he was an arsehole bag, he was their Alpha. They were all looking at me helplessly. 

I shuddered involuntarily , great hearing his name being spoken with respect was making me go jelly, A shout out to the mate bond.

Niall gasped at me, signalling the obvious. I nodded at him , my mind racing over various possibilities to get away.

Gemma thankfully came to my aide, ''We were just leaving Alpha Tomlinson. It was a real pleasure meeting you.''

''Oh why would you leave so soon? Mrs. Styles I hope you wouldn't mind us joining you.''He chirped, his voice as smooth as satin.

Mum got all flustered. She nodded towards us and forced us to make space in the small dining table. 

Me and Niall stood up. '' Mum we should leave , it is getting really late.''

''Aye Anne. We better be runnin'."

My mum understood.''Alright darlings.'', she nodded at us. Louis frowned but continued ignoring me . His friends regarded me with a weird animosity.

''Niall love take care of Harry ,will you?'' My mum asked Niall. I rolled my eyes at her.

Niall smiled at her and wrapped his arm around me. I smiled back at him and leaned onto his shoulder.

A loud sound crash across the room. Louis was sitting there, his hands covered with the dark red wine he had been drinking, the glass shattered around him. His eyes a rich shade of yellow , poring into mine.

I gasped as I saw something much darker flow out. And in that moment, everything stopped.I couldn't even breathe. 

My wolf was going crazy in my head. My whole body started shaking continuously. I rushed over to him and grabbed his arm. I didn't know where my legs were taking us , but I was only focused on his hand.

He didn't protest as I led him into the bathroom. But once there I really did not know what to do. I tugged at the Tissues and started dabbing his arm with it and plucked out the glass scrapes in hand away.

I felt a hand wipe at my face. I looked up to see Louis, his eyes golden and unreadable, wiping the stray tear , I didn't know I had off my face. I bit my lip as he cupped my cheeks. Sparkles erupting from his touch, breathless I leaned on to the sink for balance.His blue eyes bore into my green ones.

His hot breathe fanned my face, goosebumps erupted on my skin as he got hold of my wrist. 

I gasped as he tightened his hold over my wrist, I whimpered in pain as his nails dug onto my skin.

''Your boyfriend wouldn't be really happy with you now.'' His low voice rumbled across the place, causing shivers.

What did he really think Niall was my boyfriend?

I opened my mouth to reply, but he slammed the doors at my face and rushed out.

I couldn't help the fresh tears that were forming.

~

They had left when I came back to join my family.

No one asked me anything. But their silence spoke more.

My family kissed my cheeks and waved me off. But the worry on their faces seemed to taunt me more.

I didn't open my mouth once as Niall drove.


	7. CHAPTER 6

HARRY

I knew he was angry. But that doesn't mean he could growl at me for that. Louis was taking every opportunity to shout at me. He was reprimanding me for practically everything.

What the hell was wrong with this guy?

I huffed as I went over his schedule, nothing until tomorrow. There was an interview with a Mr.Payne and a Mr. Zayn , it was scheduled for dinner tomorrow. That was weird .Louis never had dinner meetings with anybody. I haven't even seen him stay here after 5 pm. But like.Whatever.

I really need to make myself a cup of coffee right now.

I went to the kitchenette and started making my coffee. I normally like it plain black, but considering the circumstances a little cinnamon and cream wont hurt. 

''Something smells good.'' A voice startled me.

''Hello to you too Jake.'' I smiled at him. I was hoping he wouldn't take my refusal to heart, otherwise it would have been pretty awkward.

''Maybe I just wanted to see you.''Jake mused.

''You have. Did you want something?'' I asked him.

He nodded and walked towards me.

''Yes.'' He said and grabbed my coffee. Arsehole.

I rolled my eyes as I started to make another one for me. We sat on the high stools and started chatting. Nothing serious just some plain old small talk. But it was quite refreshing after continuous hours of yelling and blaming.

''We must go.It's time for the meeting.'' I told him . He mock-saluted me and started marching towards my cabin.

I laughed as I followed him, unaware of the eyes burning through us.

~

''Happy seven years!'' The managers greeted Louis when he entered.

Louis bowed in thanks, but then dived straight into the meeting. That was how he was, nothing mattered to him except himself.

The board officials were in the mood to celebrate their boss' anniversary. It had been seven years since he became the president. That meant he must have been working here from high school. 

Whoa , the weird feeling of pride filled up my heart. A wide smile broke out on my face.

Jake lifted an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged at him and turned towards Louis.

The dull white light from the Projecting screen fell on his face and made weird patterns ,so me and my wolf hungrily munched on the sight in front of us.

His dark orbs sprinted across the room and met mine. I swayed a bit from its intensity. A low smirk started on his face and I blushed deep.

Abruptly he stopped our moment and turned towards the projector again.

I looked down as regret washed over me.

Why is he making me feel this?

~

The meeting ended with a few bouquets for Louis, he lazily received them, too stuck up to even stand up or even thank the people. I rolled my eyes discretely. 

Jake lingered on as usual and bit his lips. I knew he was waiting for an answer.

I took a deep breath. Might as well as get it over with now.

I ignored the heavy feeling of guilt that strangled me from inside and smiled back at him. 

''So about that cup pf coffee-''He started.

''You shouldn't worry yourself Jack , Harry is already with someone else.'' Louis interrupted him, his voice hard and deep.

''What?'' We both exclaimed .

''No I don't. What do you mean?'' I growled at Louis, here I was waiting for him, my mate all this time with a love that suffocates me everyday. How dare he say that?

''I am pretty sure I met him yesterday.'' Louis mused.

''That was my best friend .''I shot back at him. Relief washed over me. Did he really think I was with Niall?

''What?'' His voice cracked a bit. Relief flooded his rigid features and the familiar smirk showed me its pearly white teeth. And it hit a nerve, agitating every part of me.

''So yes, Uh I guess , I'll meet you in the cafe tomorrow evening.'' I told Jake, ignoring every bit of the splitting pain.

Jake's face lit up like a child on Christmas, He opened his mouth to say something, but was rudely interrupted by the devil himself, again.

''Josh I think you should go now, your job here is obviously done.'' Louis spat .

''Its Jake'' I corrected Louis, who ignored me, his face tight set on Jake. Jake seemed to have an internal struggle but then smiled at me and rushed out.

I waved at him and went over to pick up the bouquets adorning the table.

I gasped as Louis slammed me into the wall. His eyes dark and stony,

''What do you think you are doing?"' His voice was low, laced with poison. I gulped at its depth.

Louis leaned on and took a deep breath. He was under my neck now. Sparkles and tingles danced on my stomach. Goosebumps erupted on my skin, it seemed to fuel him more.

His lips slowly brushed my weak spot.I gasped and curled my fingers onto his shoulders.He moved his hands to my waist, lifting me up and positioning me in between the wall and him. There was no space between us. Not that I wanted any. 

Everywhere our skin met,set me on fire, I was burning for him. His tongue slowly traced my skin. I moaned at the feeling, burying myself at the warmth only Louis could give me. He growled at me and hungrily kissed my neck, devouring me as if I was the sweetest nectar.

I was a moaning mess under him.

His teeth traced the place where he would mark me and I went rigid.

My senses crashed onto me and I used all my power to push Louis away from me. Dazed, he moved back , his eyes cleared ,then as usual he stormed off.

I was left alone to gather my strewn emotions. 

~

I ignored going to his office as much as I could. He didn't once call me either.

I couldn't put off anymore. I had to tell him before I end my working hours .

I knocked at his door. Too reluctant to consider anything else.

His gruff voice answered me to come.

He was rearranging the files and getting ready to leave himself.

I opened my mouth to speak , but he beat me,'' Yes, you can leave.''

I was taken aback for a moment, having no snide remarks was not Louis' style. 

''Oh , Uh Ok, you are free tomorrow except for the meeting with a Mr. Malik and Mr. Payne.''I gave him his schedule .

He lifted his face for the first time and looked upto towards me and rolled his eyes . He was already looking back down, before I could answer, when suddenly he rushed to look at me again. His eyes travelled down and strayed towards my neck. Hie eyebrows knitted together as he gazed at me in what seemed like wonder.

He slowly started walking towards me as I backed off from him until I was sandwiched between the door and him. He swept a cold finger on my neck, and I was trying to no moan from his touch.

''Mine.'' His dark voice claimed me. And I started to shake at absoluteness his words held. Overwhelmed I turned towards the mirror to see the beginnings of freaky looking dark purple bruises on my neck.

Louis opened the door and left before I did.

But I could not move. Was I really having Hickeys? God kill me now. I groaned aloud.

My shoulders slumped and I closed my eyes for a minute to regain my thoughts.Being with Louis always seemed to dizzy me.

I was looking for something to cover the marks, when my eyes fell on a dark piece of clothing at Louis' chair. It was his trench coat. Louis had left his coat for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?...xoxo


	8. CHAPTER 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler alert: Am writing a story based on the oscar nominations...GO DUNKIRK 7 OSCARS..  
> TWO PRETTY PEOPLE IN THE STORY....

HARRY

I looked at the mirror one last time to check at my appearance. Okay, I guess I looked good.

I chuckled and waved to Niall who was wolf whistling at me.

I drove over to the restaurant where I had decided to meet up with Jake.It was a little Italian restaurant and was quite popular. I literally was a slave to their Drunken Spaghetti.

Jake was waiting for me at the entrance with a huge smile on his face. We both took a seat at the corner , in a more private booth.

~

Jake was pretty funny and kind. I enjoyed the whole date. He wasn't a pushy sort of person, that was something I very much needed.

But I felt a bit weird. My wolf kept on shuffling as though anticipating something else the whole time. I knew he wasn't worrying about the date. But he refused to tell me anything so that put me a bit off. 

Still I couldn't help but giggle as Jake brushed his lip against my cheek. It was a simple chaste kiss , nothing out of the ordinary but it showed his polite character.

Jake walked me over to my car and asked me out for another date, which I gave my nod to.There wasn't anyone in the dark parking alley as it was quite late.

I hummed to myself as I went over to the other side and opened my car door. I gasped as I was rudely slammed onto my bonnet. Hot hands pressed against my wrist ,too hard my eyes laced with tears. A muffled scream escaped my mouth as I caught sight of my assaulter.

Louis' blue eyes sparkled dangerously from the moonlight reflection, his dark skin covered in his usual black attire. He was staring at me with a fixed expression of hunger and an animalistic anger, the fire from his dark orbs sent cold shivers inside me.

''Mr. Tomlinson-'' I stammered out, my cheeks flushing. My wolf mewled and purred looking at his mate. Traitor!

Louis growled in response, causing tremors over both of our connected bodies. Louis leaned on towards me, pinning my hands over my back. 

''Harry , my love, you never listen do you?" My heart raced at the way his tongue swirled my name. The endearing address caused goosebumps all over me.

''What do you mean Mr.Tom-'' 

''Louis'' He commanded.

I gulped as I breathed out his name finally in front of him,'' Louis'' it came out in a whisper.

Louis growled again and dived towards me. He pressed little kissed all over my cheeks and trailed down towards my neck.

Harshly he sucked in on my neck and I couldn't help but moan at the ripples his touch gave me. He kissed roughly on the spot he would mark me and my whole body shook as I screamed out his name,''AH Louis'' He licked the spot again and came over to face me.

His eyes met mine, the lust in them made me hot all over. I wanted nothing more than him at that instant. 

And that thought crashed onto me. I pushed him away with all my strength and slapped him hard, right across his cheeks.

''What the hell?'' He groaned in pain.

''How dare you? '' I could only manage that as I lunged towards my car and drove like a madmen towards my home.

~

Ignoring Niall was a complete dumb thing to do. But I did it anyway. I refused to answer him and just downright got out of the place when he started about the disaster, which was last night. The splitting headache did not help either.

But we had a meeting today. And I had to go to work. I needed the money that damn job gave me.

The day went on in a haze, a usual Tuesday. Considering, Tuesdays were the weirdest of days, they came with the harem of Monday with the weight of the entire week. Louis went back to ignore me. Which was fine by me. This almost seemed like a routine for us now.

Us? my wolf enquired nosily.

No there is no Us , it was just a slip of the tongue, idiot. I snapped at him.

Jake came up to meet me a few times, but he was also busy with his work. I could almost feel the waves of relief from everyone when the clock at last chimed and declared the day's end. But I still had to go the meeting.

I sucked in a breath as I entered his cabin. Why was this soo fucked up?

Louis had changed into a crisp whit suit , looking too good than necessary. Which made me feel self conscious. Was this that important of a meeting?

Louis gestured me to follow him down towards his car. And rushes out before me, I hurry as I struggled to keep up with him. 

I was really worried about a long, awkward ride with my mate in a secluded car.But the ride was short and we reached the place in a few minutes.Thankfully with no disruptions from Louis, who was ignoring me again. I mean I wasn't doing anything better.

It was the most luxurious hotel in the city, so of course Louis would only go here.

He ignored the hotel manager who had hurriedly rushed towards us in welcome and went straight towards the 24th floor.

I was slightly out of breath as I followed him. Louis smirked at me and I flushed a deep red. I turned my face away from him after that.

The room was filled with two very different scents. And my wolf was on alert. 

There was a Human and a Vampire, the revolting smell confirmed my theory. I hurriedly turned towards Louis.

But he was walking towards the two men, a rare smile playing on his lips. I staggered a bit at the sight of the smile, jealousy flaring through me. I had to check myself before I did anything stupid, like jump on his bones.

The two men were what one could define as handsome. They had chiselled hard set jaws and powerful expressions. But they chuckled at Louis as though they were sharing an intimate joke.

Louis chuckled back in return.

''Louis mate,do you even know how long it has been?'' The handsome human asked him and bumped his shoulder.

Louis just nodded and took a seat in front of them. I remained standing ,rooted to the spot.

The vampire turned towards me and I could feel its eyes inspecting me, ''Hey come'ere, we don't bite you know''. He declared making the others laugh.

Though I squirmed at that dumb joke, I took a few steps towards them. 

''And who will it be?'' The human asked again. 

''Styles , my assistant.'' Louis introduced me.

The vampire lifted an eyebrow at this. And the other two shared a weird look. Louis just ignored them, which was usual. 

But I felt the incredulous glances directed towards me. This is gonna be one hell of a meeting. I though to myself.

~

Turns out, I was quite judgemental about the two new men. The vampire was called Liam Payne and he did not seem to be like the usual enemies. The sinfully beautiful human, Zayn Malik seemed to know about us. And I had to appreciate his braveness. They were both owners of powerful companies and were pretty important people. But they also seemed to be like the closest of friends. 

I had never seen Louis this happy before and it made me feel sick and jealous. 

They all shook hands and shared a few hugs as we got ready to leave. Louis as usual hurried out before me and I gave a shy nod to the two before turning to leave.

'' Take care of him.'' A low voice told me, breathing at my ear and I turned back too fast , my neck almost cracked.

''What?"I gasped out.

The vampire answered,'' We know Styles. You are his mate aren't you?''

''Only you can take care of him and make him happy''. The human told me.

My face widened in horror at their revelations. I felt too faint to function. How did they know? What did they mean? A million questions danced around me.

''Good bye Harry'' They wished me.

I ignored the looks Louis sent me as he left me at my house or the concerned glances of Niall, going to bed, knowing that sleep was the last thing now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special chapter update!!  
> Owing to the oscars..I am watching it right now ....  
> Dunkirk has SEVEN nominations, INCLUDING BEST PICTURE...SUNDAY NIGHT MARCH 4TH  
> CHEERS TO CALL ME BY YOUR NAME..  
> Share your thoughts on the nominations guys...  
> @siler30


	9. CHAPTER 8

LOUIS

I growled as the familiar chocolate curls invaded my dream again.

Ugh , will I ever get a break?

From the time of the incident at the diner all I could think about was the way Harry felt under me. His hot flushed body underneath me,the way his eyelashes fluttered, the way his moans bought chaos into my very being. I couldn't think about anything else except Harry.My wolf was holding a huge grudge on me and kept on screaming at me to go back to Harry, which caused me a splitting headache. Being away from his mate made him irritable , so not even my beta understood what was wrong.

It was nearly dawn, so I decided to go for a run. My pack was the biggest pack in america so I knew that it would distract me .

I shifted into my huge black wolf and started towards the borders.

The night warriors and guards came to greet me and I nodded back at them. Being their Alpha I had the power to look into their minds, so they could not try any harm. Which meant that there was no risk in the pack.Everything went on in an orderly manner. It was peaceful.

A nagging voice in my mind opposed me. I knew I could never be peaceful without my mate.

~

HARRY

It was Friday.

Jake and I decided to go out directly from the office, so he had come to drive me to work. I really appreciated whatever he was doing. It showed his generosity. A quality which everyone admires. But I could not , how much ever I try to start liking Jake , I just couldn't. And that made me hate Louis a bit more.

A loud beeping sound interrupted my thoughts and I turned towards the window. Louis signalled me to come over to his cabin.

That damn idiot. He could not just order me around.

'Well , of course he can. He is your boss'. My wolf told me. I just rolled my eyes at him.

I walked over to his cabin and raised my eyebrows at him. Louis was sprawled onto the couch with a white paper in his hand.

''I want you to send this mail to all the workers .''He declared not even opening his eyes.

''You could have just done it yourself.'' I bit back at him. It was really a silly job to do for my qualification. He could have just forwarded that to everybody.

Louis just barked at me to follow whatever he orders . And I left it at that. I knew he was being so damn stubborn. But I could not do anything. 

I glanced at the paper and found out that it was infact an official announcement declaring that the office would not function on the first three days of next week. Instinctively I knew why.

Full moon. The werewolves had to shift every midnight on the full moon day and the days accompanying it. So we were always in our emotional high and could concentrate on nothing. The packs normally celebrate with a huge party on the new moon eve. I have been to some of them and they were pretty cool 

So Louis declares a holiday every full moon huh? My heart swelled again at this taught. He was a really good Alpha. 

I got a few replies from the workers conveying their acceptance. But after that it was a pretty dull friday. I was looking forward for the date though. 

Precisely at 5.30 pm I knocked at Louis's cabin and just told him that I was leaving .I did not really bother for an answer from him.

Jake was waiting fore at the entrance. I couldn't help but giggle at his cuteness.

''Mr. Styles, Mr. Tomlinson requires a moment with you. He is in his office.'' A worker told me and hurried out. 

This guy can never leave me alone , can he?

'' Mr. Styles you seemed to be in a hurry..'' Louis drawled. 

"Obviously Mr Tomlinson. My date is waiting. " I sassed.

''I suggest you stay out of this -" his body was becoming rigid.

" I daresay you are not the boss of me."I snapped at him.

Louis's whole demeanour changed . "Harry please.."his voice dropped and it seemed like he was almost begging. That pained me more than it should have. 

But if I don't act against my feelings now then I will never be able to change the way he makes me feel and that would mean a forever miserable life. 

No, I can not let Louis do this. And so even though it made me wrath to the end of my bones, I shook my head at Louis and rushed out before I could let him get to me. Not before hearing a pretty loud crash.

~

Jake took me to the same place, but this time I couldn't focus on anything. My mind kept on going back to Louis. I felt suffocated, like doing something against Louis would kill me. I guess it will.

Jake knew something was off. He tried cheering me up. But then caught up with my doom. After a while the date just became completely awkward, Too much unfilled silence. 

Give it time, Niall's voice echoed inside my mind. 

We stopped a bit before my car. Licking our ice-cream cones and just listening to the sounds of the night. Jake suddenly turned towards me,

''Harry, Um I gotta ask you something.'' He asked me.

''What?"

''What would you say if I asked you out to the Halloween Party?'' 

''Oh that.''

''Yes , would you?"

The Halloween party was actually a charity event conducted by the company. It was basically a party where the rich show off their money. I was hoping to rather skip the event.

Jake found my reluctance as his rejection , '' Well its fine if you don't want to. I just wanted to ask.''

''Oh no Jake. It wasn't you. I just thought that it would be a pretty boring event. Thats all.'' I assured him.

Relief spread over him.'' Trust me I can make it interesting.'' He declared.

I chuckled at him. ''Yes, sure we'll see.'' 

Jake walked back with a smile. I couldn't.

But I wasn't in that much of a sour mood either, like I was earlier.. So I guess this was good.

But the gut feeling disagreed as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone,  
> as you guys know, I am really new to AO3, and would love to get some help in editing my work..  
> if you guys are free, please help me out..  
> Anyway don't get messed up over all the Camille drama and lose your day ...  
> @siler30


	10. CHAPTER 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people wonder, what the real hell is happening in this bloody story?..  
> But I kinda wanted to try out this, an unhealthy relationship, where they are at each others' throats at one instant and the next they are at each others' pants...I am a masochist that way..They kind of want to destroy each other and own each other and then do it all over again...  
> But don't you guys worry.. It gets better...  
> hope you like this chapter..  
> @siler30

HARRY

I groaned aloud as I realized that my car was not really going to start. I wasn't the bloody godmother to breathe life into it.

I rushed to the bus stop . It was in-futile.The school children inside waved goodbye to me as the last one hurried off. I couldn't take the tube either, it would be an absolute horror to do so at this kind of hour.

To top it all off, pellets of big fat rain drops fell on my skin and my wolf whined a bit. It kinda wanted to get out. But work kept me busy so I could not grant Edward his freedom. Which made him mean and pushy, kind of a routine after the much yearned arrival of our darling mate. Buzzinga!

I tried my best to not get myself drenched as I got into a rickety old taxi, the only one that was available in this shitty day.

Great I was only like an hour late. I could feel someone snigger behind me, as I tried to find some change to pay for the driver.

And from the familiar shivers I had a pretty good idea who it was.

I turned towards Louis anger flooding me,'' This is not funny Tomlinson.'' I growled at him.

Yes, you know the one that called me His yesterday, the really hot blue eyed wicked-Alright.

I expected him to answer me back with his usual sarcasm, but he didn't. He seemed taken aback for a moment. His eyes visibly darkened and the aura around him changed darker. It was his wolf.

Louis, or more like his wolf, pranced his hands around my wrist and started pulling me. I whimpered in pain as he dragged me towards the elevator.

The shivers erupting on my skin due to his touch rendered me unable to form coherent thoughts, let alone words. So I could only let him drag me to wherever, I knew I would go wherever he wanted me to without a second thought, ignoring the scandalised looks of my co-workers.

I winced as he roughly slammed me across his table.

''Louis what are you-''

''Its not Louis. I am William.'' A darker, more crude voice interrupted.

William , my wolf mewled.

''Yes love.'' He purred at me, as he lifted my legs apart standing between them. My heart fluttered at the caress, anticipation flood through me like intoxicating venom.

William lifted his hand and teased the crevice of my neck , goosebumps erupted underneath the skin he touched and the burning for him just almost consumed me.

In a swift moment, his hand was replaced by his lips . The suddenness bought tremors to my very being and I couldn't bite back the moan. 

''So very beautiful'' William's voice rumbled and I lost the last of the sanity I possessed. My legs automatically wrapped themselves around his hips , my hands curled around his soft soft hair, playing with the strands. His hair was like velvet sliding across my fingers and I couldn't get more of it. 

William started kissing up my neck, his hands cupped my cheeks. He looked as though he was contemplating something or just trying to stare into the very depths of my soul.

The next minute his lips were on mine, and then it was pure ecstasy. 

LOUIS

His soft lips moulded into mine and I knew that this was my addiction. I pulled my wolf back and invaded my body again.

The way Harry fit on me was as if he owned me, like this was what we were made for. His lips were soft, softer than anything I had ever felt. It left me with a pain that I couldn't bear. It was just pure irony that Harry was the one causing it and soothing it.

There was no rationality or morality as I explored every corner of his mouth. Harry was a moaning mess under me.

Adrenaline rushed through me as I realised that Harry was mine and only I could make him feel like this. It was the sweetest feeling of victory.

I slipped my tongue inside his , determined to taste everything. But Harry met mine with his own force. I changed our positions as I made him sit on my lap, our tongues fighting for dominance. It irked my wolf. And me, I was only used to total submission. This was new . New and completely toxic.

I slipped my hands under his arse and cupped my hands around him. Harry gasped and moaned at the contact and I used this as an escape into my territory. Harry growled and moaned , chanting the names of us, causing my wolf to go into a frenzy. I was not in a much better state.

The combined tastes of cherry and rich old wine was no rival to Harry's mouth. 

"Mine" I boasted inside his mouth and Harry shivered. Time was infinite as we both dissolved into one . I felt the need to call him mine , to own him every second I see him.

The need for air made us both to pull away. Harry seeped his eyes amidst his thick lashes and blushed, my heart raced at the love I saw in them. 

I knew it would overpower me. So I pushed him off.

HARRY

"William-" I was startled at his sudden demeanor.

"It's Louis." He stated the obvious and stormed off. Like I didn't know that. I felt the change the minute he took over. The kiss had changed from raw animalistic love to lustful hunger.

I couldn't feel any more shame. It would be wrong to. I knew I wanted him. It was no use to feel unworthy of myself. Edward miraculously agreed with me.

You are for once correct. I could almost feel William's love, he declared .

Love? Yes right.I thought to myself.

I pressed my clothes a bit, to look presentable. 

I knew everyone would wonder about the scene. But I could care less. Louis would take care of them. After all he was the one who caused them.

I licked my lips, but I could only taste Louis in them . His taste of citrus, cinnamon and wood. My wolf salivated. Gross , I chided him.

I went over to my cabin. Knowing that there was no use to go to work today, I cancelled the meeting and advised my co workers to leave early. I knew most of them were planning a holiday, due to the full moon. So they would not mind. I didn't care about what Louis would think.

So the rest of the day I spent chatting with my family and Niall. We made plans to meet. And I could let my wolf out too as we were going to a nearby forest. So that made me really excited.

Looking forward to the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of finding them fancy names for their wolves, but I couldn't really find anything as perfect as their real ones so...


	11. CHAPTER 10

HARRY

I took a long cold shower as I came back from my morning jog. It was slightly drizzling today and the scents around me were extremely heightened due to the rain. Which made my wolf excited.

I moaned as I sank my teeth into Niall's extremely delicious pancakes. You know the saying one who knows to eat, knows to cook.The hint of cinnamon with the runny syrup made me messy but I didn't mind. Niall laughed at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

''You ready mate?'' Niall asked me referring to our weekend trip to New Valley. It was just a small get together with my family and as usual Niall was coming with me. After all he was part of my family now. We were also visiting another close family friend. So it was a pretty fun plan that we were both looking forward to.

''Aye mate.'' I said mocking him. Niall did not find that funny . Which may or may not have caused a food war and my precious curls.

~

Niall gaped as he pulled over the resort. My expression was pretty much the same. There was a mystic fog surrounding the whole place. Everywhere we could turn were tall dark trees mocking us with their breathtaking beauty. Ivory blue mountains stretched far and beyond. My wolf was a goner.

''HARRY , NIALL over here!'' My sister's high pitched scream greeted us and we saw my family waving their hands at us. And we ran towards my family with our bags.

''You have to kill the spirit every time Gemma.'' I chided her. She raised an eyebrow at me. 

''The spirit of the forest.'' I told her. 

''Still on that phase Harold?'' She asked me with mock concern all over her face.Everyone broke into laughter as I scowled at them.

We all went into the resort. It was actually a camping place. So the main building contained only the reception and a restaurant. Our rooms were actually tents erected further inside the forest.

We decided to share the rooms. Mom and Dad , Gemma and Percy, leaving me, Niall and Geremy decided to bunk. How rude of Gemma to leave her son with us. But I loved my nephew so that wasn't a problem. 

Niall and I teased Gemma and Percy about their lone time together as we all took a slight trek towards our tents.

''Oh My God.'' Niall shrieked.

''What is it mate?'' I asked him

''Their tent is right next to us.'' My face morphed into one similar of his, one filled with horror.

Gemma smacked us on the head, while Percy flushed red.

''Aww , you guys are so cute.'' My mom gushed, and Percy became even more red if possible. We all continued laughing and joking. But I knew we all felt something more. We felt at home.

~

Geremy started bouncing up and down at the huge lake in front of us. Niall was no less.They seemed to hit it off from the start, because of the fact that Niall must have mentally stopped growing at age ten.

I chuckled at that thought and turned towards my parents. My mum was looking around at all of us with a fond expression on her face making her look illuminated. I knew I would miss this once we leave.

I stripped down my shirt and joined Niall , who was teaching Geremy how to swim. More like Geremy was saving Niall from not drowning. Werewolves could swim naturally, it was in our genes.

We all fooled around the lake and ate dinner in the camp restaurant because we were too tired to do anything else after the long journey and swim.

The next day we all woke up early as we planned to trek up higher along the mountains and let our wolves out. I just kinda hoped Niall and Geremy would not be bored. 

All along the way we spent singing old tunes, playing tell tale games, pointing out trees and different scents which kinda annoyed Niall. We soon found a small clearing near a pond in one of the cliffs, the place was pretty secluded and well hidden so no one would be able to see here.

We all choose a bush and went over to shift. William literally tore my bones from his excitement. The sound of my bones crackling was not something I heard that often and now that I heard it, I felt the familiar adrenaline rush seer through my veins, like I could conquer the world.

I rushed towards the water ready to dip my fur, Niall and Geremy cheered me as I dived onto the waters.

A dazzling white wolf stared back at me, clearly meant to be a Luna. Another white wolf appeared suddenly and pushed me under the water. And we both started to push each other and pull out our furs. Damn Gemma was still heavy. Gemma smirked at me.

''I am pretty sure you guys are too grown up to do this.'' A deep voice rumbled inside our mind link. We both turned to face a dark Tusser wolf and a brown wolf doing leaps around the pond and we raced towards them. A pitch black wolf leaped on towards the water and I could almost swear that Gemma had drooled a bit. Eww.

Gemma and Percy started some PDA and lets just leave them at that. But seeing Percy's black wolf made me wonder abut Louis, he would be black like Percy after all he was an Alpha too.But lets not go there either.

William moved over to Niall and Geremy . Geremy signalled me that he wanted rides so I let him on my back . We spent the whole day lazing around, hunting a bit and playing. And that was right now what I wanted.

~

It was Monday already and we all woke up a bit late, as we had spent the night around the camp fire singing and dancing. But now we were going to meet Mr. Corden who was Dad's childhood friend and who was also the Alpha of these mountains. 

James Corden , that man never ages, and apparently was living in the most beautiful mansion in this breathtaking forest.

Mr. Corden greeted us all with his loud booming voice. His personality was infectious and we were already in the mood to party. The people were really friendly and started talking with us right away. Niall was already amidst a fan of giggling girls.

We arrived there pretty early so we decided to help him with the party. It was the party before the full moon so it was going to be loaded. We were all in our spirits even Percy who normally liked to be dormant.

Everybody were either cooking or throwing in decorations, so we joined them.Apparently some big pack Alphas and Betas were coming too. Not like I cared.

We were almost finished with the decorations when a roll of black SUVs came looming in. Corden excitedly went in to welcome the arrivals and judging by how the whole pack seemed to go out to greet them, they must be pretty important people.

But I should have known before. From the way how Percy and Gemma had gone stiff, how worry etched automatically on my parents' face, how the she wolves were squealing, that it would be the person we all needed now. 

Like I could ever get a break from Him. I wanted to strangle him, to rip him into shreds but instead I had to plaster a smile as he came inside with his oh so famous smirk. My mate.

'' Fancy seeing you here Styles. Can't get enough of me I suppose.'' Louis declared the minute our eyes met, actually he just straight on seemed to look for me the minute he entered.. His cheery rasp should not affect me like this. His scent ought not be this intoxicating.

'' I am really concerned about the drugs you take Mr. Tomlinson.'' I seethed out through my teeth.

Oh Damn this was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two years of history...how time flies...


	12. CHAPTER 11

HARRY

Okay. This was my plan for today. The whole drama with Louis would only spoil everyone's mood so I have decided to just ignore him today, like always. Even though my wolf was drooling at how tight his arse looked in those tight black ripped jeans or how his muscled flex slightly as he sips on his cup or how his eyes seemed to light up- whoa what the hell? I am not supposed to think that. I took another swing of my drink. I wasn't really that much of a drinker and also werewolves could hold their drinks.

My wolf rolled his eyes at me. I was about to argue with him, when suddenly he just cut all ties with me. Well I am not going to ponder on that. He can go to hell.

The party was slowly entering into the what I would like to call as the 'Wild Horny Wolfs Alert' stage. Mated wolfs were grinding upon each other, some didn't even bother to look for a room and started removing their clothes off in the middle of the room, others were rumbling around in search of secluded corners. Unmated wolfs were far more worse. They were starting to flirt and grind on any living soul. Niall himself had five girls trying to chat him up. He did not seem in the least bothered by it though. Bastard. Good thing Geremy was put to bed early and mum and Dad had left for a drive. Corden was standing above the Karaoke bar and singing his guts off, more like a whale having an orgasm. And then him.Louis. 

Louis was surrounded by nearly a dozen girls, with way too much make up and sparkling dresses that hug their cleavage and some were wearing just a crop top and a skirt. Louis' eyes crinkled at them and they all were giggling at something Louis had just said. A pain ripped my heart at seeing Louis so happy with them. 

Louis' eyes met mine at that exact moment, as though he knew I was in pain and wanted to make sure I was fine. His expression mirrored concern but then they quickly changed as he smirked at me.

Oh Heavens ! what was this guy planning now?

Louis grabbed a random girl and started to grind on her, all the while looking at me.The girl winked at him and moaned at his touch.Her greasy blonde hair swayed onto his lips.I felt really sick. He leaned on towards her neck and whispered ''You''. My whole body went rigid as I knew that Louis meant me. I all at once felt all hot and bothered. Being in this room with him was not good for me or my heart.

I raced out towards the nearest door, which turned out to be a bathroom.

It was just a two person cubicle and one side seemed locked so someone must be inside. I ignored that and went over to the sink. I splashed the cold water into my face to clear my thoughts. But that didn't help so I just stood there shaking. The bathroom door suddenly opened and a pretty brunette walked out. 

''Heyyy'' she slurred her eyes unfocused and her feet stumbled.Obviously she was drunk.

I took an involuntary step back. She started to walk or more like prance towards me,.

''Hey Um Yeah , I was just leaving.'' I started to move, wanting to get out of here soon.

The girl suddenly placed both her hands on my side and cornered me. Her breath was hot and smelt like cheap alcohol. By the way her eyes gleamed in the dark, I could see that it was her wolf.

''I have to go.'' I emphasized not wanting to hurt a girl or call my wolf. 

''Tsk.Tsk. No love. Call me Doll.'' She purred and gripped my sides. My skin started scathing at her touch. She started placing sloppy kisses all over me. Her grip tightening to the point my wrist almost hurt.

''Leave me'' I shouted at her and tried to free my hands, she only just roughly slammed onto me. Filth was the only thing I could think about.

''Enough.'' A rough voice boomed. 

Instantly I was free and the girl was away from me. I was gasping for breath when I heard a loud sound echo against the room. I looked up to see the girl burst into tears and bow her head down in shame in front of none other than , cue the beats, Louis Tomlinson.

''Go'' He whispered and the girl ran away. Louis did not look at me, he just followed the girl. Or so I thought.

Louis slammed the door shut and locked it, much to my surprise. Fear and anticipation gripped me.

''What do you want Louis?'' I asked hoping that my voice masked my fear.

''That's not how you talk with your savior , do you?'' Louis chuckled, his voice raising several octaves, not fooled at all. Okay my voice was a traitor as well.

Again I was placed in between hands, but this time I felt safe. Ironic that I felt safe at the hands of my predator, but still. Louis hummed and placed his cheeks over mine. His lips ghosting over my ears.

''You never learn Harry.'' My name flawed out his mouth as though it was a usual utterance. I staggered a bit and Louis wrapped a hand around my waist. Our eyes met and a deep red found its way into my cheeks. Louis growled at that sight. His eyes were fast changing colors. I knew he was having trouble controlling himself, his wolf wanted to break out.

I gasped as suddenly Edward tried to takeover me. My skin prickled and scathed. My wolf was growing impatient. Louis sensed that.

''Patience Love.'' He mused. And I lost it.

''Fuck you.'' I growled and grabbed his hair. I pulled him closer and slammed my mouth against his.

Louis groaned as the familiar sparkles started to consume us. He was the one impatient now. He gripped my waist and placed me on the edge of the sink and started to kiss me with a staggering force. I wrapped my legs on his hips and let me hands stay tangled in his mess of a hair.

I moaned as Louis started to trace patterns against my skin. ''Louis, Louis'' I chanted.

Louis used that chance to slip his tongue inside my mouth. We both groaned at that contact. The all to familiar taste of Louis was intoxicating. I could do this all my life.

His tongue explored my mouth as though he was unraveling his Christmas present. I was clinging on to him for dear life. 

Louis and I separated for the dire need of oxygen after what seemed like an eternity, an eternity of bliss. I was a gasping, panting mess. Louis was no better. His hair was tousled with what was obviously sex hair, I blushed at that thought and Louis traced my cheeks again. He was quiet now. Just kissing and pecking on my skin. His dress looked awfully uncomfortable on him now.

The heat of the atmosphere was driving me crazy. I captured his lips again and this time we were both fighting for control. Our tongues fought for dominance and I was not playing it easy. My hold on his hips tightened to the point that there was no space between us. Just the way we wanted.

A loud banging on the door startled us. Louis was off of me in an instant. I could not bear the heat of him leaving mine. He slammed the door open and with a fleeting look, rushed out.

Gemma entered the room. Her eyes widened when she saw me. Her expression one of a threatened deer. I did not know what she was afraid of? Was she afraid for me? or was she afraid of what Louis had done?What was she thinking?

''What are you doing Harry?''she asked me horrified.

I did not want to answer. Not now. We had the time. I just ignored her protests and went out,our shoulders brushing.

I could barely make out the abrupt way Louis was leaving the place. Everyone were staring at him, their mouths open. 

But what I did see was the way his eyes bore into mine instantly as though he was waiting for me to come back. And that goddamn smirk. 

I hurried upstairs into one of the rooms allotted to our family. I buried my head into the pillow and groaned aloud. What was happening to us? 

One moment we were fighting like the bloody world war and the next we were snogging our faces off. 

Doesn't this scream 'an unhealthy relationship' to you? My wolf asked me innocently .I just cursed at him.

This was not a relationship of any kind. I did not want anything from Louis. Except maybe his lips, or his face, or his..

Okay I am really going to hell.

I squeezed my eyes shut in a desperate hope to let sleep soothe me.


	13. CHAPTER 12

HARRY

The crackle of the leaves under my shoes made me calm. My family stayed close, not daring to leave me off their sight. I was telling them about Louis. And they were listening or planning for different ways to kill them.

''That fool'' Gemma growled when I finished. Niall gave her a salute.

My mum and dad looked the same, absolutely furious. But they couldn't talk against their Alpha so they remained silently fuming.

''This is bad Harry. You shouldn't let him treat you like this. He bloody freaking rejected you for heavens' sake.'' Percy groaned.

''Its not like that guys. He is just my boss.The one I work for.''It was in my instinct to defend my mate.

''I am pretty sure snogging was not in your work description Styles.'' Niall rolled his eyes at me.

I scowled at them. I knew they were just worried about me. But my wolf was getting muffled at our mate being scolded and I was angry with them because I wasn't really a child. I knew what was going on. Even though I had no idea, but they needn't know that.

It took me an hour to convince them that nothing was happening. Nobody was getting hurt. But the truth hung on the air, somebody would eventually get hurt . 

By the time we had sobered up we had already reached the place Corden had mentioned. We were all participating in a competition held by him there.

It was sort of a treasure hunt but the werewolves version. We had to find the most number of preys possible. Our wolves enjoyed the game. It made their spirits fight it all out. Its something everybody enjoys. A game to be played with family and friends. And this time we were all participating except Niall and Geremy. They had already made some plans. Which will probably involve loads of ice cream.

Niall and Geremy walked with us upto the ridge where everyone had assembled before the competition. We all had a bag with an extra set of clothes and water bottles. But other than that we had nothing else. Not even our phones. Niall and Geremy kissed us all and wished us luck. Then they left towards the pack house.

Gemma nudged me and we all flinched to hear the booming voice of Corden. 

"Hope you all are ready to game, eh?" He simply said and blared the pistol.

Everybody started to run towards the forest at that. Wolves were growling and snarling at each other to proclaim their supremacy. They were phasing in mid air. In a few seconds this whole place would be bare. Not wanting to waste time we all hurried towards the forest. Corden gave us a thumbs up and we returned it. My parents and Percy had already shifted. They were now examining the forest for different scents. Me and Gemma went to a small cove and shifted into our white wolves. 

A loud horn blared throughout the forest. Someone had already killed a prey. Just great. 

We rushed to join our family and Percy was grumbling at not being the first to get that damn prey. His alpha streak was kinda agitated. Gemma nudged him and he calmed down a bit.

A sudden smell filled the air. It took me a quick assertion to know that it was a lion. We all shared a look.

Let's surround it. My father instructed through the link.

We all agreed and took off.

Stay close though. Percy warned. I rolled my eyes. He was ever the worrier.

I separated from them and went on towards the smell. I felt it just in front of me and so I pranced around the beast. Instantly I knew it was aware. It started to move away from me. 

Ugh no. I am so gonna get you. I linked my family and hurried after the animal. My wolf snarled at me. It wanted control. I chuckled as I gave up full control.

It was only seconds after that. The beast was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Percy ginned at me . Gemma blew the horn. But we weren't foolish enough to stop. So we tagged it and went in search of the next prey.

~

26 beasts held our name. We knew it was a large number. But Percy wanted to make sure it was the largest. So here we were in the middle of hunting a particularly fast deer.

I groaned as it once again changed course. Percy growled and instructed us to split up.

A hollow sinking feel deep inside my stomach made me stop. Gemma sensed that and nudged me. I just shook my head at her and started to move.

I had a lead on the deer. It was fast. But it was just the prey. I was its predator. I increased my pace to keep up with the deer. It was alarmed. 

We kept on changing paths. I did not even know how long I had been chasing it. 

I have it. Percy said through our link. 

What? You have caught the deer? I am chasing it though Perce. I linked him back.

Harry what do you mean? We have the deer. Come on , where are you? Gemma started sounding worried.

Where in the world was I? Clearly not with my family.

I gasped as I took in my surrounding. The forest here was much darker. It was damp and cold. The trees were a lot higher and the whole place seemed barren and broken. A wet drop fell on my face and I realised that it was raining.

Oh well, I sighed as I turned to get away from this place. 

"Not so fast darling." A nasty voice echoed. 

Instantly I was pinned down by a herd of pitch black wolves. Their red bloodshot eyes glistened with fury. 

A shiver went over my bone as I realized that I was caught up in the middle of the rouge wolves.

Oh fuck. Great then. 

The wolves howled and circled me. I tried to move my paws and free myself. Two large black wolves growled their teeth at me and pinned me back down. I started to fight back but I knew it was futile. I could see red eyes blinking at me all around.

"What Do you want?" I spat out.

"Nothing you can give. But something we can take. " One of them declared and they all started cackling. Large wolves laughing at me in the middle of the forest was not something I signed up for.

"What do you mean?" I started . The wolves ignored me.

I started to link my family.

Percy damnit Percy, can you hear me? Mom, dad, Gemma! I am on the northern part of the woods. And I might be surrounded by rouges. So it will be great if you guys could come and get me.

What the hell Styles? Gemma broke. Fear etched her voice .Percy groaned. 

We are coming love. My mum and dad bellowed.

As soon as we can. Buy us some time. I just caught your scent. Percy promised me.

"What do you mean , Do you want something from me? I have nothing you can take. Nothing worthy." I told the menacing wolves.

"Nothing . Of course we know that. Obviously nothing except your blood." A wolf blurted out.

''You weren't supposed to tell that to him you idiot." Another smacked him.

"Well I suppose now that you do know, maybe I could just start the process." A wolf started to walk over towards me.

I felt out of breath. They wanted my blood. This was really bad. The blood of the Luna was the most purest. It had healing capacities and was very powerful. It fulfills its primary duty to the Alpha. It keeps him protected and powerful. Even invincible. It was that powerful. It was a known fact that rouge wolves tried to get the blood. But lunas are always well protected by their mates and the pack.

I knew that it would be too late. Too late before the hungry wolf can be stopped. I tried harder to restrain. But I could not even move my legs. My wolf suddenly spaced out.

Edward where the hell are you? I groaned.

I am here. He was back.

But he started using all his strength to pull away. We were both fighting now.

Two more wolfs joined my captors.

But I was more weary of the one approaching me.

He had no mercy. That was obvious. In an instant before I could even move, his teeth were sunk in my neck . A splitting pain took over me as razor sharp teeth roughly broke into me. I could only feel pain.

"No !" I screamed out. My voice sounded like somebody else's.

But this was too much. And the only thing I saw before everything blacked out was the very blue orbs that kept me sane.


	14. CHAPTER 13

LOUIS

The sight of your mate being bitten by another wolf is not something any Alpha should see. It sends a twisted pain across your soul that will make you writhe in pain.

Harry screamed as that fucking wolf sank his teeth into his neck. 

''NO!'' The scream left me as I pounced on the wolf. A horrid red surrounded me.

A second later a warmth spread over me as the lifeless body fell down. There was no time to celebrate though. William struggled to take over full control. But I had to keep him at bay else there would be nothing but barren land here. The rogue wolves surrounded me. Their canines fully grown and snarling at me, waiting to rip me. But that wouldn't happen. 

' 'I want to shred them apart with my bare hands,let go Louis' William bellowed.

I growled again as my teeth sunk into the crude neck of another wolf. I knew I had to see Harry , tend to him as soon as possible but doing that right now will only put us in more danger. I quickly sent a message to my Beta and Warriors. I knew they would be here soon.

''Harry Oh My God!'' Screams flew everywhere. I knew his parents where here. Percy and the other white wolf, who I guess must be Gemma , Harry's sister started fighting and were joined by my pack warriors a minute later.Finally!

I shifted back and pulled over a pair of shorts.

I rushed over to my mate. His parents were sobbing, their knees sunk onto the ground in defeat.

I hurried over and lifted him up. 

'Fragile!' His whole body screamed at me. I started running towards Corden's house as fast as my legs would carry. I linked my Beta to prepare the Pack for my arrival. I needed everything ready.

People hurried to help us and guided us towards the Pack Doctors' Chamber. I placed my wounded wolf on the bed gently and sighed as Doctors immediately surrounded him.

My wolf was cursing at me. Words I knew that I deserved. His claws dug into my skull, like he was trying to find a way out. I knew he was repulsed by me. After all I did lead my mate to this, made him suffer everyday. When what he really wanted was just me. I was repulsed by myself. And it was one of those broken feelings that would slowly crucify you.

My wolf couldn't connect to his wolf. And that drove us both crazy. To think that I might have lost him today bought horrors to my very being. I knew nothing would be the same after this.

And I shouldn't let that happen.

But I gave myself a minute to let myself give in to him. 

He was most obviously the most gorgeous wolf I had ever seen. A majestic white wolf. His white fur looked inviting. My hands twitched in need to touch them, stroke them and feel them. He was huge, like any Luna should be. His long eyelashes were closed tight not letting me ponder over his dark green forest. Drops of dark blood pooled around him and I felt a shiver run across me at that sight .

Images of us hunting, playing, laughing and making love filled my mind and I gasped at its power. My whole body filled with tremors at the dire need for that vision.

''Are you alright Alpha?;' The Doctor asked me, his heavily accented voice made me aware that he was not a native. Probably French.

'' I am fine doc. Will he... Uh ..? Will he be alright?'' I felt ashamed of myself at the cracks my voice held.

''I suppose he will. The bite is not too deep. His veins remain untouched, the wolf could not get into his blood. He is yet unstable though. He is a Luna, yes, but his system is completely taken aback by shock . Possibly an internal seizure. So he is showing very weak immune response.He seems to be willing enough to fight back,but he is too weak. We have fed him a potion of Sage flowers and Anithos. But we do need something stronger for him to revive. Something powerful.'' He muttered off and went towards Harry again.

My mind was in chaos and I just stood there paralyzed. He had to be perfectly fine. This state could either make or , heck I didn't even wanted to consider the alternative.

We need to talk Alpha. My Beta said through our link.

'What is it? 'I asked irritated.

'It is about the attacks Sir'. 

'I am coming.' My answer was immediate.

I rushed outside to see my pack warriors standing there, their proud stance showing their victory over the rouges. Harry's family rushed inside the hospital. Everyone except Gemma, who was looking expectantly at me. 

''We need to talk.'' Her tone held no emotion.

''Of course Luna Percy.'' I told her.

She turned to leave but turned back suddenly.'' And Alpha Tomlinson, Thank you for saving my brother.''

Her gratitude hurt me. It was my duty to protect my mate which I could never do. Maybe she wasn't meaning to tell me that way but still that made me flinch.

''Its my duty'' I answered her. She walked away.

~

''It seems that they were Henry's associates. '' My Beta declared. A murmur broke out between the council.

''Oh that is bad Alpha-'' Someone started. But I wasn't in the mood for a huge discussion.

''I know that. But Henry is dead. So what would they need now?''

''They were hunting for blood Alpha.'' My Beta said. A huge gasp went across the crowd. Blood, a Luna's blood, something went off in my mind. It was the most powerful thing.

''How did you find out?''

''There were traces of the blood of Lunas in some of the wolves' scent. You know how strong that is to ignore. '' The tracker announced.

A sinking feeling spread through me and all I could see was red. William started flashing and the council started to get nervous.

It took me a great effort to control myself. But I did.

''Then good thing we killed them.'' I announced and cheers erupted. ''But I have to make sure that the whole place is secure, I want our best trackers to search everyone and give me the results by tomorrow. I want half the warriors to go back to our pack and watch over the affairs there. You go with them.'' I instructed my Beta. We made further plans to safeguard the pack and I seriously wanted to appoint guards for Harry. But that would evoke suspicion. So I had to retain that.

William was furious and disappointed in me. The exact way I felt. So I did the one thing that made me numb, go meet the green eyed werewolf.

~

I watched him lay there. He had shifted back and was now covered in a pale white cloth.

His chocolate white curls clouded his face .It felt horrid to look at his lifeless self. His porcelain figure seemed so much more pale. No trace of movement in his broken form.

I knew now what had to be done. The doctors made sure it would be worth it. His family were gazing at me with mixed emotions from raging fury to alarming sorrow. But they were all watching me. 

In that instant, I knew what had to be done.

William and I became one as we sauntered towards our mate , our nails extended to razor sharp claws.

I grabbed his mouth and pushed it open, the flushed pink lips opened with a pop. Sparkled erupted at the feel of his hot flesh.

I started praying as I slit my wrist and fed my blood to my mate.


	15. CHAPTER 14

HARRY

The most richest taste of warmth spread over my my mouth. It was pure ecstasy. The kind that we would want to go on forever.

Greedy, I realised that I wanted more of it. No I needed more. I started sucking on whatever it was.

I could hear someone hiss. '' Harry No!'' A voice chided. And I knew that I could not disobey that voice. A mere whisper and I would gladly fall off a cliff. So I stopped.

I could hear the voice hum in response and shivers went through my skin. 

It was Louis. And everything came back crashing to me. 

''That's good love. Now try to wake up for me, yeah?'' Louis asked me. 

Wake up? What does he mean? Was I asleep? Did I start sleeping after the wolf attacked me?

A searing pain went through my neck. 

No I had to know. What was happening? 

'About time you idiot'. My wolf growled at me.

'What did I do? '

'Well nothing big. Just that you went into a coma and freaked everyone out.'

'Snot my fault.' I protested. 

'Whatever. But try opening your eyes for me, yeah?' My wolf almost begged.

I started to push myself and willed my eyes to open.

''That's right Harry. Now look at me .'' Louis commanded.

That was all required for my eyelids to flutter open.

Sparkling blue flooded me as I started to sink under its intensity, but I wasn't sinking, I was floating. Even flying. My strings attached to the ocean of blue orbs. My heart sank further.

I saw my family sitting around him, they all let out a breath. A long sigh of relief. In their eyes I could see them looking at Louis with a new found admiration. Like he had saved them from dying or something. Even Niall looked uncomfortable.

Louis smiled at me and a fleeting look later rushed out like nothing happened.

This freaking guy!

What the hell is going on?

~

An hour later I sat there in utter shock as they update me .

Louis Tomlinson killed the rouges because of me? That one was a great thing to accept. But the fact that he had freaking fed me his blood was something unbelievable.

It was a huge thing which even mated werewolves find hard to do. 

Feeding someone your blood was a sign of total acceptance of the bond. Something so sacred and pure and powerful, an Alpha would think twice before doing that.It meant sharing his power, his life, his soul with the other.

Yet Louis had. And then took off like nothing . Like we weren't just blood bonded. I shuddered at that thought. No time off now.

It would bring physical pain if even the other mate touches somebody.

But I was also thankful. Maybe even hopeful.

Hopeful that there was a tiny part of Louis that could love me.

''You need to rest H.'' Niall reminded me and suddenly I was much too drowsy. I nodded at him and let sleep lull me to peace.

~

''I am sorry Jake. Its not you. Its me. I am really sorry.'' I told a broken looking Jake. It would be foolish to continue this. Bad to lead Jake on. It would end up hurting him really bad. There wasn't anything left in me to get hurt.Not after I was blood bonded to my mate.

''Harry maybe its just that we are moving too fast. Give this a chance. Please.'' He was pleading now. 

I let out a shaky breath. the events of the weekend flooded me. This can't happen.

''Sorry Jake.'' I told as I left him. My feet hurrying out into Louis' cabin , a tiny flutter blooming in my stomach.

''You are early. Didn't expect you to come this soon. Maybe you should have just taken the day off.'' Louis told me. His eyes scanning me. I did my best to control the blush.

''The doctor said I was fine.''

'' Maybe you are.'' Louis started to walk over .

'' I saw you. Outside with Jake.'' He spat out Jake's name. I wanted to laugh out loud.

'' I know you did.'' I answered him.

'' Good for you.'' He told me. But his voice held pleasure. My wolf hummed at the thought of making our mate happy.

He stood just in front of me. Our chests almost touching. The pull was becoming unbearable now. 

A cold hand ghosted over the horrible bruise in my neck. I shivered as he traced the dark mark, the rouge's bite.

A second later chapped lips were replaced on the spot. I gasped as Louis started to suck on the bruise. His teeth lightly scraping. He was making a bigger mark.

The pain and the pleasure went straight to my head. I was losing myself in this too soon. 

''Louis..'' I moaned as his tongue swirled against my skin. Want rushed inside me.

''Much better.'' Louis breathed out,his eyes dark and pupils dilated. And was away from me before I could even realise his movement.

''Lets get to work though yeah?'' He shifted and went over his desk, the atmosphere dulling in an instant.He didn't seem to decipher the roller coaster I was feeling.He just sat there and started flustering through the papers.Like he didn't just leave a love bite. Like he owned the whole fucking world. Like he owned me.

''No.''

''What?"'

''I don't want to.'' I told him decidedly.

''Don't want to what?''

''Work today.'' I declared. He raised an eyebrow.

I started to walk towards him, my steps slow and calculated. Louis pupils were blown out.

In an instant I was on his lap .Louis seemed taken aback my behaviour.

It took me no effort to captured his lip. I gasped as our mouths moulded into one. Our bodies pressed up against each other. The air became effectively hotter.

Louis growled into the kiss. His mouth automatically took control. I shifted in his lap to wrap my hands around him. He granted me access delightedly. Good, I was after all having an effect on him.

His hands started to move down and I rolled my hips with his. Louis let out a loud groan. His fingers tugging on my hair.

I was out of him in a second. Louis looked absolutely furious. And absurdly hot.

''Okay. Now I want to work.'' I declared and hurried out of the room. Not before hearing his fist slam onto the table.

Well you know what they say?

Two can play the game.


	16. CHAPTER 15

HARRY

It was incredulous. The way the whole week went by. 

Me and Louis were fighting a second, the next we were all over each other.

I couldn't say that I was confused or sad with the way things were right now. A masochistic part of me likes this.

I knew Louis liked this too. Whatever this was.

We knew there was only rule. To tease each other until we could bear no more. 

No one would lose either. The kind of game which would go on forever. 

Not everybody was fine,

Gemma was in her wit's end. So was Niall. He kept on about Louis' intentions. My parents could not do anything since he was their Alpha.But even they had no answer for what Louis had done to save me.

Jake was another story. He looked like a moping cat who had just lost his rat. Louis' words not mine. He did look really sad. Which mad Louis smug whenever he was around. I did not like that.

Right now I was on my way to Louis' office. The breathtaking view of the city held my view. Tall buildings everywhere like a cluster of mushrooms, a clear blue sky etched on forever. 

'A good day to run'. My wolf sighed.

'I know, I am sorry.' I apologized.

'Don't be.'

'' I would like to know what exactly holds your thought other than me." A voice interrupted our conversation.

I snorted. "Like I would ever think about you."

"Watch your words Harry. Or you might just end up thinking about me. Forever." Louis breathed out against my shoulder.

It was sending me crazy. His voice was raspy and low. Plain torture to my soul. But I decided to irk him a bit.

"Sure whatever you say big guy." I chuckled at him. 

Louis was, well a tad bit smaller than me. Which is a huge blow to his whole Alpha Ego. So I know me mentioning his height would ruffle him and his wolf.

In an instant I was slammed against the door. Which seemed to be my usual position these days.

"What? T's the truth".

" Oh yeah? Does that bother you Harry? Are you worried that I won't be able to take you? Because that is dumb considering the fact that you will be the one under me."

What? That doesn't even make any sense. But still a pool of heat flooded under my skin.,

I let out a shaky breath. I opened my mouth to retort.

"Louis tell that bloody girl downstairs to never try to stop me again or.." A voice growled out interrupting me.

I turned away from Louis and gaped at the person in front of me.

"Happy Halloween Baby." The voice squeaked out , letting the sound echo across the halls. 

~

I sipped the lukewarm tea as I glanced at that breathtakingly beautiful woman in front of me.

Johannah Tomlinson crossed her legs as she frowned at Louis. Her eyes held disappointment. It was weirdly making me edgy.

Louis glanced at me, he was kinda pissed off that all my attempts to escape the situation failed. But hey, it wasn't my fault that Johannah wanted to have a few words with me.

I know she remembers me. Of course she does. She was my Luna.

'' How are you Harry?'' She asked, her eyes dragging over to bore into mine. Blue eyes locked with mine, the exact same colour of Louis'. I staggered a bit. But she doesn't know anything. Which was a huge relief. 

''Is my Louis treating you well?'' She asked , a triumphant glint on her eyes.

Oh shit!


	17. CHAPTER 16

LOUIS

Honestly this woman!

Harry squirmed at her question. His discomfort was making my wolf uneasy. My wolf wanted me to do something. I rolled my eyes at him.

''Pretty well Mrs. Tomlinson.'' Harry muttered out in a whisper, but his eyes were rigid. I knew my mum saw that. But she didn't comment on it. Good grief.

''Louis I want to discuss the preparations for the celebration for this weekend. And also I just wanted to see how my son was doing.'' She smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes. Oh fuck that weekend. 

The thing was that this weekend was the No Moon Weekend. Which means wolf mates go into heat. And we thank the moon goddess celebrating this. This never even made sense to me. We all party all day and let's just say that the pack house gets pretty loud that night. Good thing we Alphas have our own house.

''So I was wondering if we could have a Dinner inviting the Pack Elders instead of the party this year.'' 

''What? Why should we cancel the party? It is the only bearable thing.''I gasped.

''Louis! This is your first year as the Alpha, you ought to be properly introduced to the Elders. Before the coronation ceremony.'' Her voice kept on raising. I knew she was angry. This seemed to be freaking serious business. My wolf grunted.

''Okay mum. You do whatever. I'll just be there. Fine? '' I told her. I could deal with the Dinner but not with me mum hammering my head.

''Good.'' She smiled suddenly. God this woman was pure evil.

''Harry darling of course I can expect you there. ''She smiled at him again.

''Um Actually Mrs.Tomlinson I uh, I won't be able to make it.'' He blurted out. Good grief. 

''What? None of that nonsense Harry. Your whole family will be there. Why even your mate could be.''She said, her eyes met mine at that exact moment. Holy fuck!She knew!

Harry blushed a dark red. My wolf was basking in the sight. But my heart was bloody racing. How much did she know?

''Em no Mrs.Tom-''

''You will be there darling.''With the final words she was out of the rooms, her tinted heels clicking.

Harry looked up at me , he was all flustered. Obviously by my mum. But the look sent blood rushing over everywhere.

He was pinned under me in a second. Puffs of breath came out of him. His lips resting in mine was the best feeling ever. My wolf wanted to take over again. He was getting absolutely hard to control.

I felt something change. 

Harry's nails clutched me harder, it pricked my skin. His lips became more passionate. This was not a shy, bashful kiss anymore. We were full on snogging. He wrapped his bloody long legs around mine and I took him to my table.

He was kissing me back with such force, like we were both made to do this.

''Patience Hazza''The name flowed out of me as though it was well accustomed.

''S'not him. T'is me.'' A slightly rough voice answered, sending a shock. 

'''M Edward.''

''My wolf?'' I blurted out. Harry, sorry Edward blushed a dark red. He nodded at me. His eyes blown wide and lips already puffy.

I couldn't not kiss that. Sparkles were erupting all over. It was a rough, filthy kiss. Full of tongues.The taste of Harry was the only thing I could feel.

Afterwards as I pulled out, he just sat there humming against my skin. It was a melody.The most beautiful thing I had ever heard. 

''Hello Edward. Glad to meet you at last.'' I breathed out. He flushed hotly underneath me.

''You too Lou.'' My name from his tongue was something I could get used to.

''But gotta go now. Harry wants to come.'' He was gone. 

It irked me that he could just come and go like he wanted to. He didn't even ask me. My wolf was kinda pissed even though we were both absolutely happy seeing him.

Harry smiled at me , his green orbs comforted me. But it quickly turned into a grimace. I knew he was thinking about my mum's visit.

''I guess you do have to come after all. Just a short visit.'' I consoled us both.


	18. CHAPTER 17

HARRY

It was a damn long drive. Going back to my pack was not something I ever wanted, neither do I want it now. But I have given my word to Johanna, I could not go back on that. 

Something was off. I knew it the second I woke up. Everything was a bit damp and sweaty. Like a heat gaze. It was very uncomfortable, even my wolf was restless.

I ignored that and just carried on packing. I did not want to go to my pack with Louis. Fighting him was fine, snogging him was super fine but that doesn't change the fact that he was a bipolar wanker and I hated his guts. My wolf snarled at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

It started to rain as I pulled over my pack territory. Niall squeezed my hand, I knew he had my back, that would make this a bit easier. Memories from the past suddenly haunted me, the suffocating closeness too much to bear.

''Do you want me to drive?" Niall asked.

''N-No , am fine.T'is nothing.'' 

I pulled up at the security check. The wolf standing there too much familiar.

''Holy shit. What the hell?'' The man gasped, his freckled and red hair contrasting the sun.

''Um, hello Ed.'' I greeted him. Ed Sheeran was one of childhood friends. We were super close. It was like me and Taylor and Ed. But I knew that Taylor had shifted packs. She and her mate moved to the States after they decided that they needed the break. We hadn't really been in contact after that. 

Looking at Niall I knew that I cared less about Taylor now. Even though she was a good friend. Niall was like my soul mate, as cliche as that sounds. We were meant to be mates.

''Whoa , what the?? Harry! Shit! Harry, Its been so long since you left. How the, fuck, how are you?" I flashed him an apologetic smile.

"Am fine Ed. This is Niall.'' I introduced him.

''Like your mate?'' His eyes widened.

''Nah man. Just super close buddies.'' Niall declared smiling at Ed. Already knew they would hit it off.

Ed let us in with plans to meet up later at the party. We thanked him and drove straight to my parents' place.

Robin greeted us with his usual cheery smile. We shared a hug as my mom ushered us in.

~

It was merry. Catching up with everything, nothing had changed. We played with Geremy as Mum and Gemma bustled about with the silverware. Normally I would have joined them, but I felt like something was off. I couldn't even concentrate on the game we were playing. I felt hazy and choked.

Niall didn't seem to find anything wrong with me. So I brushed it off.

''Haz lunch is set.'' Gemma hollered and we all flinched at her tone. Percy gave us an apologetic look. Niall opened his mouth, probably to make a sex joke about my sister, but I silenced him with a look.

It was a jolly affair after that. Ignoring the dizziness and spacing out from my part. We played scrabble after that, Geremy and Niall getting annoyed as they couldn't come up with any proper words. 

I started feeling thirsty halfway through the game. Suddenly the parched dryness of my throat was too much. I stood up abruptly as I desperately needed to drink something. 

I gasped as I fell down. My back buckled and I howled out in pain.

Gemma was around me in an instant. Her eyes peered over me. That was the last I saw before darkness engulfed me.

~

LOUIS

It was too early for any a good party to start. But I couldn't care less.

Not when my wolf howled and scathed at me. Everything felt too cold. Which was freaking unusual for a werewolf. We were immune against everything after all.

People started arriving with their mates.

Their love blinding me everywhere. My wolf let pit another growl.

The fuck is wrong with you? I groaned at him as I smiled at the ladies. They blushed and gigged. Adjusting their tight cocktail dresses over the rim of their bosoms. It didn't do anything to me. What the hell was wrong with me? These women were throwing themselves at me and all I could think about was how Harry would nibble at his pretty pink lips.

 _Harry._ He rasped out. 

_William? What do you mean?_ I asked him, my attention at that one word.

 _Harry. It's Harry. Something is wrong with him._ His voice echoed with pain.

Everything changed. 

Instantly the cold was too much. I felt wasted even though I hadn't yet touched the alcohol. My body felt weak and pent up. I needed Harry now.

My eyes searched over everywhere for him or his family, nobody was here.

I grew restless, I fucking needed Harry on my arms now.

A blonde head at the entrance caught my eye. Niall I guess. Harry's best friend, the human was entering with Harry's family. My mum and dad went out to greet them. 

My mum hugged Harry's mother. I sniffed at them as I hurried towards them.

Their usual scents was all I could feel. It put me on edge. Where was Harry?

I coughed to get their attention.

Their stance changed in a second. Gemma and Percy got their usual uncomfortable face on. But there was something else in their eyes that showed the truth. Niall looked like he was seeing a ghost. What were they hiding? But Anne and Robin bowed at me in respect. But I could see the apprehension in their eyes. They were torn between cruel hatred and gratitude for saving his life. I wanted neither.

"Where is he?"I seethed out through my teeth.

Their eyes widened. Niall turned towards Gemma, his expression one of pain. Gemma mirrored his. 

"Please Alpha, Harry is unwell so he is resting." Robin told me, his eyes cowerted downwards and he clenched and unclenched his fists. 

"What? Harry is ill? " I asked them. What was wrong with them? I just saw Harry yesterday and he was perfectly fine munching on a kale sandwich ad slowly seducing me with his- Don't go there.

My wolf glared at me as though it was my fault that Harry was sick.

"Yes Uh, he Ugh!-" Robin stuttered. Gemma turned away with a grimace. Obviously they were hiding something.

"I am waiting." I told Robin. My stance conveying rigid impatience.

"Harry won't be coming." Anne declared her eyes met Mum's.

My mum's eyes widened and she nodded profusely at Anne. What the hell was happening?

"Enough Louis. I'll take them in. You can go now." My mum told me, her voice rigid and final. Niall chuckled awkwardly and at the tense atmosphere and they were all lead inside.

I couldn't move. Neither could my wolf.

So I decided what was best for everyone, I went over to meet my rejected mate.

~

HARRY

I whimpered as the wave of heat hazed my head. Everything was bloody painful and hot.

I couldn't even think about anything else. All I wanted was Louis. Louis.Louis. His name was all I could chant.

I knew the pain could only be numbed by Louis. He was the cause for my heat after all. It felt suffocating to stay in this room. My wolf was splitting me and I knew he was in pain too.

I moaned as the pain, like venom, spread inside me. It would only get worse as the night proceeds. No Moon meant that submissive wolves go onto heat. But that happens only when the wolves are mated. But my heat seems to have been triggered since Louis fed me his blood.

I was a moaning mess, with drool staining my cheeks. Slick pooling around my hole. Everything was wetwetwet and hothothot.It hurt me everywhere , shit, I couldn't even touch myself. My hand felt numb against my skin.

I could hear someone slamming the door open. Was the party over already? My family couldn't be with me because wolves in heat tend to be aggressive. And Niall couldn't be here because who knows what I would do? A bitter feeling spread over me as my wolf begged me to get Louis. It just hurt. I trained my ears to concentrate on the person.

I heard rushed footsteps and within seconds someone was banging at my door. Fear gripped me. 

"Mum? Dad? Gems? " I called out.

The one voice that could send shivers under me answered,

"Open the goddamn door Harry."

~

I shivered as I glanced at my mate, who was looking at me like he was torn. Torn between horror and lust.

"How?" He let out a strangled sound. I whimpered at my Alpha. 

"Your blood." I breathed out, already gone for him. Louis looked glorious like this. All turned on for me.

"Want you Alpha. Want you so bad." I started sobbing. Louis clenched his knuckles turning them white. His jaw tightened and his pupils blew out with lust.

"I I-can't Harry. " Louis shook his head. Staggering at his feet. His eyes roamed all over me, taking me in. I gasped at his intensity. 

All I want is you Louis. I spoke inside his mind. The pain rendering me speechless.

Louis gasped, his eyes turned pitch black, his wolf was trying to take control. His eyes flashed continuously, I could see his wolf and him in an internal battle.

 _I want you now, with me. Fuck me so hard, I am all yours Louis, I was made for you._ I bit my bottom lips. My hands quivered over my shirt.

I started pulling at the buttons, my eyes never leaving Louis', he gulped at me.

''Harry stop it. We will both be regretting this.'' He told me, his voice strangled and breath erratic.He was obviously fighting with his Alpha to not submit into his desires.

 _You don't know that Lou. You know I want you. Want you so much._ My voice sounded broken even to me. My eyes were dimming from the pain, Louis was the only thing I could see. 

I stood up staggering from the bed, my eyes hungry for him. Louis eyes' widened. He wasn't the great angry Alpha anymore. He was Louis, my mate. The one who stood there shivering for me.

I fell on top of him, his tan ripped body fitting into mine. I clammed atop him, my nails clawing into his back. I wet my lips and before he could protest, bit his neck. The place where I would mark him turned red. Louis gasped at that.

"Harry, oh god! " His eyes glazed over wih lust and then I knew that he had succumbed.

" Fuck. Baby. Look at me, look at me Harry. "

I couldn't. I moaned at the feel of his skin and started to rub against him.

_Alpha, alpha, alpha... Need you... Want you, please please lou.._

"Mine. All mine, my pretty baby, my sweet omega. Gonna take care of you darling. Gonna knot you so good."

I groaned at that. Louis' hands grabbed my arse and lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his hips amd started to suck kisses onto his expossed neck. His scent and touch cool against my scathing hot skin.

Louis shivered as he threw me towards the bed, I had no time to process the euphoria I was feeling as he climbed on top of me. Wrapping his thick thighs against either of my sides. I hid my face at the croon of his neck.

" Tsk. Tsk. Open up Hazza. Let me see that pretty face. What do you want baby? Huh? You need my knot yeah? Want me to fill you up with my pups? Looking all round and pregnant like the omega you where made for me?"

Louis' mouth ghosted against my skin as he ripped off my clothes. His eyes darkened and breath rugged.

"Yes. Yes, want that Alpha. Wanna be yours. Have our children. Wanna be good to you." I pleaded him. The slick dripping uncomfortably all over the mattress.

Louis growled and shifted me, hurriedly placing a pillow beneath my stomach. I bit my lip in anticipation. Louis nudged my legs apart and settled down between my legs. His eyes glinted dangerously, thick eyelashes framing over them.

Suddenly he dwelved down and licked a thick strip,lapping at my hole.

"Oh fuck. Tastes so good babe. Look at yourself. All wet, dripping the sheets, making a mess of yourself. " Louis growled.

"Ah, fuck. Alpha. " I felt my rim being stretched out. The pain blured my eyesight. Louis started fucking his tongue in and out of me, it was all so very fast and so very hot.

"God, the taste of you baby, its driving me crazy." Louis groaned.

" Look at you, practically gagging for it. Want my cock don't you? All spread out and ready for me. All mine. Only for me to see." he rambled. His tongue continued to curl around my hole, teeth grazing slightly. He sucked on the slick and I could feel the delicious burn his slight stubble caused.

I felt tears prick my eyes, I couldn't, I had to have Louis now. A loud moan broke out, the heat was wavering me.

And Louis understood.

" On your back baby. " He purred as I hurried to comply.

"Got you Hazza.Gonna give you what you need. Knot you good. Fuck you like you deserve to." Louis lined up his cock at my entrance. I could feel my hole clench around nothing.

"Ah. Fuck lou" I cried out as he pushed inside me in one swift move. He stayed still as I tried to adjust him. My omega content at last started purring. I wrapped my legs around him, his hips holding me hostage.

"God lou,fuck you are so big. Fill me up so good. Please.Please move Alpha." I slurred out too dazed to even hear the words from ny own mouth.

It all became incoherent as Louis started thrusting into me. His pace slow at the beginning. But I must have been begging so they became faster.

I could only give strangled moans "Ah Ah Ah" as each powerful thrust nudged my prostate.

"Fuck, so very tight. My sweet omega. T-taking me s-oo good. You were just made for this baby. So hot,fuck so filthy. My good omega." Louis' hot breath fanned my neck. His hands found my cock and he stared to pump me slowly, the slight friction was too much and not enough.

He squeezed at my slit with one hand and raised his other hand and bought it down hard against my arse. The sharp pain rattled me. I screamed out loud, arching my back. I chased his lips for a kiss as we both found a rhythm. Louis was thrusting hard and fast and I struggled to keep up with him as I clenched and moved up towards him. I could feel the tears flowing freely down my cheeks. Louis leaned down and licked them, his overwhelming scent clouding us.

Louis suddenly gave a sharp bite on the place where we would bond and I saw white as I came, splurting out thick and white.

Louis continued fucking into me. I wanted to help him, I really did but I couldn't even open my mouth. So I spoke in his mind, Come for me Alpha knot me, like you want. Want your pups.Please Louis.

"Shit. " He growled out a he came inside me. His knot popped out.

"Thank you Alpha. " I whispered quietly into his ear as Louis leaned to kiss me. Our lips met in a lazy satiated manner. My omega was humming in content. Louis' Alpha was whispering profanities into my ear. Little secrets of love.

I let out a whine as I felt the last of his knot drizzle inside me. Louis tsked. He stared pulling out his cock and my omega dejectedly growled at the loss.

"Not going anywhere love. Just want to clean us up, yeah?" I couldn't really give an answer, I was too happy floating in omega space. I could feel the cool material brush against me and Louis'part high raspy voice seemed to call out for me.

"Come back darling, doing so good for me. Perfect boy, perfect omega. All mine. "

" Am here Alpha. " I told him, sleep hazed. Louis chuckled and I watched in wonder as his chest rumbled.

"Come on babe. Let's sleep." I turned over and Louis instantly wrapped his hands and legs around me, he scented my neck.Too calm, too soothing.

 _I am in the hands of my Alpha, my alpha who loves me_. It was all I could think before sleep took over me.


	19. CHAPTER 18

LOUIS

I cradled the sleeping boy in my arms. His flush heat warming up my insides. The beaming light broke into the room and traced at his curls. I ran a soothing hair against them. My wolf let a rumble of peace. Our mate laying in our arms.

Could I afford to have this? These lazy mornings? These peaceful arms around me?

I couldn't. My hands tightened around him as the dark thoughts clouded me.

No. No. No. Think about something else. Think about Harry, about yesterday. I could feel myself becoming calm again. It was just ironic that he was both the poison and the medicine.

I felt a swirl of possessiveness as I remembered the night. The ghosted whispers, sneaked touches, reverent caress everything was perfect.

" My perfect omega. " I mused. Harry's face broke into a grin as though he could hear me. My heart skipped a beat.

I slowly freed myself, ignoring his sniffs of protest and pulled the curtains shut.

I hurried back into his arms and let sleep salve us back.

~

A crash echoed across the house. Startled, I hurriedly pulled over my pants.

Voices arose from downstairs, my wolf arose and growled at me.

Our mate is in heat. They're here. Get them out. He's mine.

I know.

The door banged and I could hear Robin's voice call me.

"Louis, you have to come out. Get away from him. " Robin shouted from the other side.

" Louis get the fuck away from him. You really know how to fuck him up everytime, don't you? " A much stronger voice growled at me, it seemed to be Percy.

_What the hell is another Alpha doing here? Kill him. Louis. Kill him. He wants our mate. Mine. Mine._

Fuck. _I know William._

In an instant I went out of the door, but didn't move. I growled possessively at the both of them, my eyes pitch black.

" Get out NOW. " I bellowed my canines slithering out.

Robin flinched and his stance changed more into submission, I was his Alpha afterall. Percy didn't even battle an eyelid.

It made me downright furious.

 _Shred him into pieces_. My wolf growled. I lunged at him.

Percy was a strong wolf, he was also much more experienced than me. But my mate was in heat. And that was all needed.

I felt my nails claw at his skin as I pinned him down. We both snarled at each other, sharp teeth glistening.

" Percy. Stop. Alpha, please." Robin begged. His hands coming in between us.

Percy retracted but I maintained my stance.

" Lets leave. Percy come on. " Robin urged him.

" And what? Leave Harry here with him?" Percy sneered.

How fucking dare he suggest that I couldn't take care of my mate!

" Get out. He's mine and I sure as hell know how to take care of him. " I pushed him out.

Percy snarled at me and I snapped my teeth back. Robin wrapped his hands around him and pushed him out. Percy stormed off disgruntled.

" Alpha, please take care of him." Robin's voice broke as he slowly retracted.

I slammed the locks and tried my best to contain my wolf.

~

I ran my hands through his matted curls.

" Wake up darling. Come on. " I nuzzled his cheek. I swear to God I couldn't believe I was doing all this.

Harry leaned against my touch, his flush cheeks pressed against mine.

"Morning H. Let's try to eat a bit, yeah? " I asked him. My hands pointing at the basket of fruits and the bowl of cereal I had bought him.

Harry groaned and looked up through his eyelashes, green orbs glassy again.

" Don't wanna. " He mumbled.

" What's that baby? " I asked him.

Harry smirked as he shifted us suddenly. He hovered above me, hot breath fanning against my cheek.

" Gonna ride you Alpha. "He declared, his mouth pursed in determination. My cock twitched at how hot he sounded.

" Fuck Hazza, is it hitting you again? " I asked referring to the heat.

He nodded and started nibbling at my neck. Eyes hooded with lust. I was painfully hard by now. The need to satisfy my mate overtook me.

" Gonna let me prep you darling? " I growled as I slammed him across the headboard.

He wrapped his long legs around me, thick thighs gripping me like vines. He groaned as our cocks got trapped between and rubbed against the other.

"Please Alpha" he moaned, voice sounding already destroyed.

Who am I to disagree anything? I gently prodded at his hole. It was still loose from yesterday but I didn't want to hurt him.

I wanted to devour the noises Harry made right out of his mouth. Delicious moans from the plump red lips.

I blew at his ear, watching in satisfaction as he shuddered. I pressed my other finger and started scissoring him.

" More, please. I can take it Lou. " He begged at me, voice several octaves higher.

I nudged my middle finger in and prepped him quickly, the need to get inside him was much too unbearable.

Harry pushed my hands away, " _Enough_." A familiar shrill voice told me. A moan escaped my lips as Edward captured our mouths together.

He crawled on top, to a more comfortable position, his mouth never leaving mine.

Finger nails dug into my skin as Edward lined up above my cock, eyes completely black. He sunk into me graciously as a smirk adorned his features.

"Hello Alpha. It's a pleasure, innit?" He breathed against my skin.

"Edward, fuck. My pretty omega" I lapped at his nipples,making him scream out.

Edwards hands started to tug at my hair as he pulled himself up and sunk back. We both groaned at that, loud moans starting to echo across the room. This was a more powerful side of Harry. Made to take care of the pack and the Alpha. He was the strong Luna.

He started bouncing up and down my cock. The prettiest picture, with his wild curls sticking out like a halo around him, lips bitten red and face contorted in pleasure.

I groaned as he bottomed out.

" So fucking tight baby. _Fuck_. M-My P..Perfect boy, all _mine_. " I growled as I grabbed his hips.

Harry pushed back down,his milky white thighs a contrast to my tanned skin. Harry's weight was delicious, purely addicting.

"Louiis, fill me up so good. Alpha. Uh--Uh-Uh So b-big"He was fumbling atop me.

A whine erupted above me. I smirked as I saw him struggling to hit his prostate.

" Want my help babe? " I asked him, mirth lacing my voice.

Edward growled in answer and nudged me with his toes.

" I know you want that more. "He whispered, voice broken yet commanding.

I spanked his arse tainting it with my handprint, as I started fucking up into him. I roughly shifted us so that I could reach his spot better, dark bruises littered all over his pale skin.

Edward became an incoherent mess as he gave little shouts of _faster_ or _harder_. But mostly it was just Alpha.

Our noises mingled as we both rode out our orgasms. Edward's eyes cleared as he slumped against me. My knot popped and my hands stilled at his sides.

Edward sighed in content, " Thank you Alpha. Gonna have your pups now. " He murmured in a daze.

We stayed listening to our combined heartbeats and ragged breaths. Drops of sweat and cum made his skin look sticky and glossy. I heard him hum as the last of my knot seeded out. Edward leaned on and gave me a slight peck, I tried kissing him back with my lips but he pushed me with a finger.

"Umhmm. Have to go. Bye love. " He chuckled as his eyes glazed over and the familiar forest green was back. Harry slumped onto me, his body loose and worn out. His eyes met mine and I saw the hope and worry etched in them. I. Understood immediately.

" You were so good baby. Such a good omega. My pretty boy. I am so proud of you. " Harry smiled at me, a smile filled with love that made my heart clench. I leaned on for a kiss which he happily returned.

I tried to gently slid my cock out, yet the over stimulation made us both hiss. I turned over to my mate to offer him the flannel, but he was already curled up against me. Drops of my cum slightly oozed out of his arsehole. And if I gathered it up and licked it out, nobody else had to know.  
~

I wrapped us up in blankets as I placed the pizzas in front. Harry looked tired yet painfully beautiful as he sat there, the dull light of the lamp illuminating his features. I greedily tried to take it all in.

He gave a lazy smile at me, dimples popping out and leaned across my chest. I felt his content purrs as my chest rumbled at the feeling of our sated mate in our arms.

I wasn't really watching the movie, I was just soaking at the bliss the moment provided. But little sniffs came from Harry. I chuckled as I saw the tear drops roll down his cheek. I gently wiped it and pluckered him with kisses. Something just like this would be our home.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheryl and liam broke up, zouiam album. bishhh whaattt


	20. CHAPTER 19

HARRY

I sighed as I grasped at the pillow. The last of the heat left from Louis's body gradually frailing . The smell of something delicious drifted towards me. I smiled at the thought of my mate cooking for me.

I felt oddly refreshed after the heat. One would hope that we would be knackered after continuous cough love making cough , but somehow I felt charged. It was like a sated energy.

I rolled out of the comfort of the bed and glanced down at myself. Dark bruises contrasted against my pale skin, harsh fingerprints strewn across my hips and teethmarks against my neck. I blushed at the thoughts they provided. God.

I didn't feel like dressing up, considering the soreness I felt everytime I moved. I grabbed one of Louis's shirts and buttoned it up leaving two of it open. It was bit tight on my shoulders but flowed down to my thighs. I hurried with brushing my teeth, I was so bloody hungry by now.

I rubbed my growling stomach as I climbed down the stairs when a new voice caught my ear. It sounded as if they were fighting.

"Lou are you serious? You know I was supposed to be the Luna. This is bloody ridiculous. Your fucking reject." A shrill voice echoed across the halls. _Luna, the pack, mate_. Sharp whispers fell into my ears.

what were they talking about? But I had a feeling that I already knew. My breathe failed me.

" Listen El, I know what I said but-" A muffled silence followed.

I stood outside the door and saw my mate hugging a girl, her flushed face poked over his shoulder. I felt sick at that sight. Louis patted her shoulders as he held her. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head as if he wanted to console her.

Oh God what did I allow to happen? I let him touch me, _Fuck_ me, I would have let him mate me. I felt cheap and used. _Gross_ , as though I had to rub his touch away from mine.

"How could you? " It was the most dramatic line, but that was the only thing I could bring out. My voice sounded broken, hoarse against the lingering silence.

Louis broke out first, the girl peered at me. "Hazza!" His once comforting voice sounded like poison, I flinched.

" Get out. Get out of my damn house Louis. "I seethed.

"Look Harry, its not what you think. I can explain. " Louis started walking towards me.

" Enough. Don't. You don't get to say anything, the fucking nerve of letting her here." My wolf was howling in pain, not unlike the pain we felt during the rejection. But this was it. I've had enough of this bullshit.

" Harry, you've got it all wrong. Babe let me-" Louis sounded frantic, he was almost begging. How fast the night changes. I almost laughed at the painful irony.

" I don't care Louis. You left me in bed to what? Fuck another omega. That's a new low even for you. Get out." I growled at him, my wolf, for the first time took over me. My eyes blackened instantly.

" We fucking trusted you. Thank you Louis. " He cried, backing against the wall. He gave up control and slacked at the back of my mind.

 _Be strong Edward. Please._ I needed him now, before I could break out.

_I am there love. Always._

Louis rushed in front of me to catch my falling frame, I balanced myself.

I looked him in the eye, the same eyes I had pleaded to love, "Please." I whimpered. Tremors shook through my body.

Louis darkened, his eyes flashed but then he nodded. He walked out without a word.

The brunette omega stood in front of me, her catlike eyes slit. She was pale with tight grim lips, pulled up. I honestly didn't have the energy to put up with her. I turned my face away.

"Harry. " A placid whisper broke the air and then she was gone.

~

I was putting it off. I didn't want to think about it just yet. So I tried to numb myself with work.

I called Niall first, couldn't bring out anything except that I needed him. He warned me that Louis had told them, more like _threatened_ them, to not come until I had recovered. But Louis wasn't anything now. I called Gemma, who already knew from Niall. She assured me that they would be here in an hour. I ignored their calls afterwards.

I scrubbed myself until my skin turned blue the last thing I needed was his scent all over me, but it wasn't of any use. Still I considered it a success since the feeling of his touch went off.

I did the laundry then, stained sheets and drenched pants. Too bad I couldn't burn them.

I went to cook afterwards, hunger over took pain. I made Lasagna, from scratch as I heard the daily news.

I was doing the dishes when the front door opened, my mum rushed past everyone towards me and enveloped me into a hug, Gemma joined us.

I told them everything through our mind link as I placed my head on my mum's lap,curled around Gemma with Niall holding my hand. I was too beat up to speak. The comfort provided by my family was the only thing I was clinging into. Gemma was whispering to Niall, her tone increasingly hard as I went on. I didn't know when I fell asleep. I was still not thinking about it. If I were being honest there wasn't anything to think about anymore.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLYY NEED A BETA ASJDHUSUAHUDIAIDHAI


	21. CHAPTER 20

LOUIS

"I can't believe you fucked this up Tomlinson. He was supposed to be the Luna of the pack. Fuck that. He is your bloody _mate_. Is this how I raised you? "My mum blew inside my ears. Her eyes laced with disappointment.

"Mum what do you expect me to do? He's not coming to the office. I go and see his friend everyday. Do you know how many times I've tried to call him. I can't even count the texts. He isn't giving me a chance. Percy has declared a fucking war on us. I can't mum. " I snapped back.

"Shut up Louis. Is that all? Don't you want your mate? "She asked me disbelieving.

I felt my wolf growl at me. He hasn't spoken a word to me since that day. I couldn't sleep an ounce, everything was painful without _him_ in my arms.

"You ought to _deserve_ the chance."My mum told me, her voice ringing in my ears.

~

"Liam. Liam. I can't anymore. Everything _hurts_. "I moaned into his shoulders. The dim light of the pub didn't help with my headache. Nor did the merry Human and pretty Vampire beside me. 

"Maybe it wouldn't if you hadn't drunk this much. " Liam said, always the wise one.

"A few more shots would do it Lou."Zayn smirked pouring him a glass.

I glanced at the two of them. Obviously the wiser one won.

"He's your mate Lou. Ofcourse you are hurt. It will be fine. "Liam tried to soothe me.

"Hell no. To be honest with you Lou, I am not in your side. If it's like this for you, I can only wonder how hard it would be for Harry. You've been a proper arsehole Louis." Zayn said, his eyes perfect slits. I felt my wolf hum in agreement.

God, Would I get another chance?

HARRY

I grasped the white sink as another wave of nausea hit me. My stomach clenched as I let out everything I had had for breakfast into the sink. Gemma held my hair throughout it.

I didn't really know the reason for my illness. But Robin told me about the mate bond and that it's my body's way of brooding for my mate. Ugh, I really hated this. Why was I the one to suffer?

My phone buzzed on the other room. I took my time reaching it.

"H, he's here again. " Niall's voice sounded hollow to my ears.

" So? I don't care. Tell him to leave Niall. "

"Harry, I think maybe you should hear him out. He-"

" Stop it Niall. You don't know how it is for me. I should go now. Bye. " I cut the call, not even feeling any remorse.

I've had it with my so called mate.

"Harry.. "Gemma started her face trained at me.

"Save it Gems. " I snapped at her.

~

I wiped my mouth dry as I drowned another glass of water. This was getting uncontrollable. I was puking out every bit of food that enters and I had urges. To pee, like all the time.

It's been a week since, well I wasn't going to think about that. I couldn't bring myself to see Niall. Louis was visiting him everyday and it seemed that Niall could only believe Liars and Cheaters. Bastard. I don't want anything to do with him.

_Ring ring_. I stood up hurriedly to open the door. Ah! I felt my head spin. God, what was this? Am I getting head rushes now? This is just fucking great.

"Mum! " I felt relief spread over me as I saw my mum standing at the door with Robin.

"Hello darling. How do you feel now?" she asked giving me a once over.

"Better." I lied.

"Sure, of course. " She tsked at me.

I followed her into the kitchen, I was staying with Gemma in her huge pack house. Anne stopped suddenly, making me almost trip over her. My hands instinctively flew to my stomach. Weird.

"What? "I asked her.

" Did anyone come?", her voice sounded strange.

"No. It's just been me today. "I told her confused.

"Really? "She asked me again, sniffing the air.

"Yes, mum. Why are you asking? " I asked her getting irritated. I swear I wasn't this snappish, my wolf was getting pissed easily these days.

"I can smell a new scent Harry. And it is very familiar.'' She said, her eyes looking into mine.

"New scent? Impossible. Nobody was here mum." I said. What the hell was happening?

" It's, _god_ , H it's coming from you. "she gasped.

"What?" Coming from me? Was it still his scent? But I scrubbed myself off the very same day.

Realization hit her. Her eyes grew wide in shock.

"Mum, what is it? Tell me." I said. Panic arose in my skin.

"Darling I think you should sit down.", her voice remained neutral.

I bit my lip in anticipation as I sat down. My mum scooted close to me and wrapped me in hug.

"Mum, please tell me." I asked her again.

"Harry, my darling. You're pregnant. "

**Author's Note:**

> ... Hello Everyone...  
>  Your thoughts count a lot. Hope you like this...  
> @siler30


End file.
